Impresiones
by Harlett
Summary: Causar una buena impresión es importante. Los buenos tratos hacia los demás fortalecen nuestros lazos y fomentan buenas actitudes con los otros y... ¡Un día de estos voy a partirte la cara, Houzuki! Nada es serio, solo el intento de asesinato .:Sui.Saku:
1. Disgusto

**IMPRESIONES**

* * *

**  
by: Harlett**

Misma autora, misma pareja, diferentes circunstancias y tiempos. Heme aquí tratando de dejar de lado el drama que le he puesto siempre a ambos XD.

Estos son pequeñas historias de ideas un tanto sueltas de ambos en un semi AU, así que sip, va a estar raro el asunto. Quitandole unos traumas a los personajes para ponerles otros, revivir algunos otros personajes, no hay -muchas- venganzas, etc... Vistas desde un punto de vista de él, ella... etc. Ya me lincharan, digo, dirán que les parecio :3

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Ya veriamos el combate de Suigetsu vs Kisame o.Ó9**

* * *

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-

**Disgusto**

-

Tic Tac Tic Tac…

El reloj en la pared marcaba a paso constante e imperturbable su labor de la medición del tiempo.

Tic Tac Tic Tac…

No había nada más que ese estresante ruido el que inundaba sus oídos en esa habitación de la biblioteca.

Tic Tac Tic Tac…

Continuaba martilleando en su cabeza ese sonido. Pasaba el tiempo, volaban las horas y ella… ella seguía en la misma página de ese mismo libro desde que lo cogió de la estantería.

Tic Tac Tic Tac…

Ni sus vecinos lectores a dos o tres mesas o butacas de distancia hacían ruido, aunque se movieran un tanto incómodos en sus asientos mirándola de soslayo una que otra vez.

Mhmm.

No, hoy no traía su maquillaje de payaso puesto en la cara así que eso no explicaba el hecho de que la miraran de esa forma. Aunque lo de causarles gracia quien sabe...

Tic Tac Tic Tac…

Uno de los encargados de la Biblioteca que pasaba por allí la miro con una ceja enarcada y mala cara…

Tic Tac

Como si fuera su culpa!!

Tic Tac

Trato de concentrarse nuevamente en su lectura –por milésima vez- en ese día tratando de memorizar la teoría necesaria para realizar un Bunshin no Jutsu, la siguiente semana había un examen y no estaba de más dar un repaso de una vez. No por nada era la alumn**A** con mejor nota del salón y que Iruka-sensei la felicitará por su desempeño academico.

Tic Tac…

Nuevamente el crujido de la madera de una mesa y banco tras ella la alerto.

Tic... Tac...

Paf!

Una estúpida risilla que ya la estaba colmando le resono como mil tambores en sus oídos.

Tic Tac

Sonó el Cu-Cu del reloj marcando la hora en punto. Una hora exacta que estaba allí sentada 'estudiando' , desde que había entrado al lugar, tomado su libro y 'estudiar'.

'Estudiar' se supone, por que no pasaba del segundo renglón del texto desde hace **UNA** hora.

¿Y por que?

¡¡Por su culpa!! De él y de nadie más!

Tic...

Tac...

Paf! - otra vez dio en el blanco -

Su largo cabello rosado cubrió su mirada, sus hombros estaban tensos y sus dientes casi rechinaban de coraje y frustración.

Los vanos intentos del otro por contener la risa no daban resultados, podía escuchar su risita amortiguada por su mano...

- _Tonta.._. - alcanzó a oirle.

La gota que derramó el vaso!

Sakura se puso de pie como resorte descorriendo el banco y la mesa que ocupaban, haciendo ruido y llamando la atención de los presentes. No conforme, cerro de golpe su libro y lo azoto contra la superficie de la madera del tablón haciendo un escandalo.

Nadie tuvo el valor de llamarle la atención a excepción del buen y valiente Asistente de Biblioteca que paso otra vez por allí silenciandola al acto provocando que la Haruno casi gritará y chillará de la desesperación.

El Paf que dio en su cabello inmediatamente después que el ogro come libros desapareciera por detrás de un estante estaban que la mataban de un infarto.

Y otra vez esa risita tonta atrás de ella, volteó su cara hacia el locutor de esa voz y allí lo vió…

Su estúpida sonrisa dejando entrever sus blancos y afilados dientes, sus violáceos ojos entrecerrados a causa de la diversión y su mueca de burla y malicia dedicados enteramente a ella, su brazo descansando en la mesa donde hacia descansar su cabeza en su mano..

Sakura lo miró con un completo odio, que si las miradas mataran… Suigetsu ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra y una pesada loza de cemento sobre él.

La pequeña niña se paso lentamente su mano por el cabello para tirar de este unas cuantas bolitas de papel remojado, las municionees del otro. El joven albino no hizo más que ensanchar su sonrisa burlesca. Sakura pensaba y maldecia interiormente a ese niño con todas sus fuerzas. De pronto vio para su completo enfado y asco que Sui sacaba su lengua mostrándole otro de sus proyectiles. Oh Kami… eso explicaba por que los papelitos estaban… Sakura ahora articulaba mil y un maldiciones en silencio al joven que por lo visto podía leer los labios pero no hizo más que limpiarse la mugre de sus oídos con pereza sin prestarle atención a la niña dejandola como loca allí en medio del salón, exhibiendose ante los demás concurrentes que veían más entretenido la lucha silenciosa de ese par que sus pergaminos de X cosa.

1... 2... 3...

Comenzó a contar

Sus esmeraldas eran casi dos rendijas y aún así trato de calmarse...

4... 5... 6...

Respiraba profundamente

La vena de la sien estaba a punto de explotarle...

7... 8... 9...

Necesitaba oxigenar su cerebro para poder razonar correctamente

Mientras, preparaba sus puños...

10, 100, 1000 a la enésima potencia!!!

Al diablo!! No funcionó!!

Completamente sulfurada estaba a punto de brincarle encima al chico sin escatimar la caída ni la forma exacta de proceder al asesinato. Los demás lectores se enfrascaron en su lectura haciendose de la vista gorda, no querian dar testimonio más adelante ni comparecer, ni nada de nada, el más prudente se avento bajo su mesa, protegiendose.

La distancia era mínima para su cometido entre ella y su víctima.

Ya con un pie sobre su silla para tomar vuelo, miro extrañamente como el Houzuki cambiaba su gesto de burla por una calmada sonrisa y saludaba a alguien con la mano, que por lo visto estaba a espaldas de ella.

_Oh no…_

Unos calmados pasos se escucharon por la estancia. Esa forma de andar era de...

Tan rápido como pudo, Sakura se sentó casi no atinandole a la silla y arriesgandose a caer de senton al piso. Pesco su libro sumergiendose en sus páginas que estaban de cabeza, casi clavando su cara en las letras entintadas, fingiendo interés y una buena pose.

Fue entonces cuando a su lado prontamente paso Uchiha Sasuke con sus habituales manos en sus bolsillos y su cara de indiferencia eterna, dirigiendose hacia atrás… Justo donde estaba sentado Suigetsu.

Oh Kami!! Sasuke-kun!!! En la Biblioteca con ella!! – y muchas más personas, pero no venían al caso- Sus hermosos ojos negros, su cabello del mismo tono con algunos reflejos azulados que le quedaban de maravilla. Su piel blanca y nívea, libre de imperfecciones (Sakura se cubrió un poco su nariz tapandose un –imperceptible a primera vista- granito)

Omitiendo eso... Sasuke era **perfecto** con todas sus letras, un monumento, un regalo de los dioses con la cual agradecía diariamente compartir además la misma clase siendo de la misma generación.

Kyaaaa!!!, tantas cosas que agradecer por el simple hecho de su existencia!!

Aunque ni le hablará, pero bueno… no se puede tener todo en la vida._Aún…_

Y el maldito de Suigetsu casi la hace dejar mal!! Lo hizo adrede el muy bastardo, ella lo sabía.

Ese infeliz, como lo odiaba ( a su corta y casta edad de 11 años ya conocía gracias a él los instintos de un asesino). No había persona que detestará tanto como a él… Bueno… quizás Naruto, con lo pesado que era también, quizá no adrede como el chico albino, no parecía tener suficiente ceso para ello, su cerebro era proporcionalmente pequeño a lo grande de su boca y eso, era decir mucho.

Ah si, y también Ino-puerca... Mejor ya no hablemos de cosas desagradables. ¿En que ibamos?

Ah si! _Sasuke-kun_ y... sus 'amigotes'.

Por que lo principal era que ambos idiotas eran los 'mejores' amigos de Sasuke-kun. El pasota irresponsable y mal hablado de Suigetsu y el tonto negado escandaloso de Naruto.

¿Como alguien del nivel de _Sasuke-kun_ podía dirigirles la palabra a esas dos aberraciones de la naturaleza? Sin duda tenía un don caritativo hacia los seres inferiores a él.

Noto con disgusto como Uchiha se sentaba en la misma mesa que Suigetsu y trataban platica. Mejor aclaremos, 'platica' porque Sasuke no era muy dado a charlar, era todo un monologo de Sui pero el otro no enfadaba de oírle. Claro, no molestaba cuando se trataba de un trabajo en equipo para el profesor Iruka entonces si ponía su entera 'atención'.

Pero Haruno Sakura **no** iba a dejar que el otro se saliera con la suya. Era su oportunidad: no había demás chicas, ni Ino-cerdo estaba aquí para interrumpirles. Dudaba siquiera que Ino conociera lo que era una Biblioteca.

Tomo aire y tomando valor, se paro con dignidad de su silla. Tomo el libro con cuidado y se dirigió al Uchiha.

- Ohayo, Sasuke-kun. – saludo cortésmente la chica ilusionada y con los ojos brillantes. El saludo le salió muy normal, buen inicio.

Sasuke la miro, con un gesto de cabeza dio a entender que la había oído y le prestaba atención. Suigetsu seguía con su gesto de burla y su cabeza apoyada mirando con atención que hacía ella.

- Vaya – dijo de pronto – Ahora las del Club de Fans aprendieron a saludarte primero antes de arrojarse a tus brazos, Sasuke – dijo con sorna. El Inner de Sakura estaba a punto de aparecer y poner de color de hormiga el lugar.

Sasuke miro a Suigetsu y luego a Sakura.

- Que quieres? - intervinó el joven Uchiha para evitar que Suigetsu metiera más la pata.

- B-bueno… Yo… Verás… - Suigetsu bostezaba sonoramente – Tengo una duda y me gustaría que me explicaras sobre… sobre ello… y p-pues… - mostrándole el libro en sus manos.

- ¿Qué? El libro de 'Como realizar un sello para dummies' es demasiado complicado para ti? –

Oh que va!! Sakura era excelente en realizar los sellos… Era buenisima con sus dedos… y ahora mismo tenía ganas de mostrarle uno en particular a ese adefesio dienton de la naturaleza. Estaba abusando, se estaba sobrepasando de la línea aprovechando de su inmunidad temporal. Pero su escudo protector Uchiha Sasuke _no_ iba a estar con él todo el día y cuando eso pasará Suigetsu sufriría agonicamente… eso lo aseguraba la chica.

- No es eso – dijo tranquilamente fingiendo cordura y paciencia.

- Dejame ver… - dijo al fin Sasuke tendiendo la mano para que le pasará el libro.

Definitivamente! Se iba a desmayar!! Sasuke le hizo caso, le dirigió más de una oración! Y además, le iba a ayudar. Esto debía ser un sueño, lástima que termino muy pronto.

Apenas si fue capaz de darse cuenta como un rayo amarillo cruzo enfrente de ella interponiéndose entre su gloriosa vista de Sasuke y ahora veía la espalda de la segunda persona que más detestaba en esta vida.

- Teme!! – chilló el rubiecito de ojos de rendija en cuanto llego valiéndole un comino que lugar era – No lo vas a creer!!! Estan dando cupones para una comida gratis en el Ichiraku – gritaba muy ilusionado y casi brillandole los ojos de la emoción una vez los abrio.

Sasuke y Suigetsu lo miraron incrédulos un par de segundos igual que Sakura.

- Anda, apurate que se acaban!! – grito nuevamente halando del brazo a un resignado Sasuke llevandolo a la salida.

-

-

Sakura se quedo de piedra… Su oportunidad de sueño, su magnifica oportunidad había desaparecido en sus narices!! Maldito Naruto, como lo odiaba también.

Suigetsu estaba que se contenía las ganas de soltar la carcajada ante la cara de estupefacción de Sakura sin mucho éxito. Hizo un escandalo de primera mientras daba de golpes a la mesa y pataleaba que daba gusto. Con esfuerzo se puso de pie frente a ella enjugándose una que otra lagrimita.

- Más suerte para la próxima, amiga. – colocando ambas manos en sus hombros a forma de consuelo – Chao – pegándole con el dedo en su nariz para hacerla reaccionar. - Pero que feo grano tienes allí - murmuró fingiendo desagrado pero con tintes de burla-

-

-

Sakura comenzo a respirar a bocanadas tratando de controlarse… Es que esto simplemente no podía estarle pasando. Debía de haber sido un ser miserable en su otra vida como para que se la cobrarán de esta forma en esta reencarnación.

Paf!!

Haruno solo movió sus ojos mirando de soslayo a la entrada del lugar, la cabeza de Suigetsu asomada con su misma estúpida sonrisa fue lo que vió.

- Se me olvidaba, casi me lo trago. – se burló antes de desaparecer.

-

-

-

El gritó que pego Sakura fue lo suficiente como para espantar a los presentes de por vida y ganarse una suspensión de la Biblioteca por un mes.

* * *

Realmente nada serio... Ellos no se lo toman en serio, solo el intento de asesinato :) 

Y recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

&

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review XD

-

Cuídense :)


	2. Aburrido

**IMPRESIONES**

* * *

**  
**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Ya veriamos el combate de Suigetsu vs Kisame u.u**

* * *

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-

**Aburrido**

**- **

El ruido de gis deslizándose por la pizarra parecía un eco muy lejano. A la par de esto, se escuchaba la voz del sensei que se oía más y más lejos, casi como en otro mundo. Las avecillas que piaban fuera de las ventanas parecía que ofrecían un murmullo que ayudaba a relajarse, invitando a un descanso prolongado. Además que el incesante calor que atestaba el salón solo facilitaba que sus parpados no quisieran abrirse.

Sentía su frente húmeda y pegajosa a causa del sudor, como se adhería con la piel del brazo en el que tenía apoyada su cabeza y su flequillo blanquecino le picaba la carne.

Exhalo fastidiado¡¡Esto era horrible!!.

Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, abandonándose al sueño que le amenazaba por hacerle ceder, ganando la batalla a pasos agigantados.

Sabía que no debía sentarse junto al Nara el día de hoy.

-

Todo inicio con una serie de pequeños bostezos del moreno coletudo que le contagiaron su pereza. Las bocanadas de aire llegaron a tal grado de descaro y rango de distancia que viciaron a media clase. Después de cinco largos y tediosos minutos, Shikamaru termino por quedarse dormido a mitad de clase con total desfachatez. Y para allá iba él de poco a poco sus parpados negandole la vista a sus ojos purpuras. Él que valientemente había soportado otros 15 minutos medio dormitando en su asiento solamente (y sin babearlo aún).

No es que a él, Suigetsu, le preocupará que lo pillarán cabeceando en horas de escuela dentro del aula. Ni mucho menos que las mañas de Nara se le pegaran… ya tenía las suyas propias, bien repasadas – y más escandalosas comparadas a solo adormilarse en clase -. Pero es que de haber anticipado esta situación, mejor se hubiera volado la clase e irse a dormir a un lugar más cómodo. - La Biblioteca -

Cuando menos sabía que no iba a babear igual que su amigo de la coleta, que ya debía de estar por el quinto sueño.

Pero es que fuera hacía un bendito Sol, que aunque estuviese guarecido bajo el techo del edificio, tenía la impresión que estaba a pleno rayo, achicharrándose.

Tenía la clara impresión que estaba a punto de derretirse tal cual la cera de una vela cuando esta ardía.

No soportaba esos climas simplemente. Los odiaba. Si, odiaba el estúpidamente perfecto clima de Konoha.

Odiaba ese lugar desde el primer día que puso un pie allí, hace ya algún tiempo. Desde el primer vistazo, la primera evaluación... a la primera vez que se entero que viviría allí!!

_- Sigh - _

Ah, pero no valía la pena recordar esas cosas ni las razones del por que tenía que vivir en este lugar.

Tenía que vivir el presente, olvidarse del pasado, así que tenía enfocarse en odiar al Sol del presente… y el del mañana también. Estaban en pleno Verano y, en mucho tiempo no vería una buena lluvia y nubarrones plagar el cielo e inundar la Aldea. Oh, esperen!! La Aldea nunca se inundaba…

_Demonios…_

Bueno, de allí agradeció que le surgieran las ansías por aprender y de vez en cuando prestar atención en una que otra clase sobre los Ninjutsus.

**Soñaba con el día en que fuera capaz de sumergir la Villa con un Suiton…!!**

Pero mientras, lo único que podía hacer por ahora era desquitarse y desahogar toda esa molestia y frustración. Vengarse contra ese estúpido lugar y mostrar su desagrado como mejor se le daba: andar jodiendo a los demás – y destruir una que otra cosa valiosa -.

Estaba en proceso de convencer completamente a Naruto de ir a rayonear la cara de los Hokages. Sería tan divertido ver ese trabajo culminado, si no fuera por que tenía los labios muy resecos, se hubiera reído. No es que quisiera perjudicar a Naruto, el otro tenía también su buena tanda de travesuras en su historial, de su propia autoría. Incluso desastres que a él jamás se le hubiesen ocurrido. Y era divertidisimo planear bromas con él. Como buen amigo de Naruto, le alegraba su solitaria vida.

- - - - - - - -

Las ventanas estaban abiertas, pero ni asomo de una brisa fresca. En su lugar se filtro al aula que ya parecía un enorme horno, una cálida corriente… que solo ayudaba a poner más denso el ambiente.

Con mucho esfuerzo logro levantar su cabeza, sintiendo como la piel de la frente se despegaba de la del brazo y le dolía. Quedo una marca rojiza en esa extremidad y obviamente su frente estaría igual. Atarantado, echo su cabeza hacia atrás dejando su espalda descansar en el respaldo de la silla. Pudo apreciar en los asientos de arriba aunque con el panorama de cabeza y haciendo fuerza con la vista, como Naruto estaba igual o peor que él. Cabeceando cada dos por tres y fluía saliva por su boca entreabierta.

- Estúpido ojos de rendija – pensó.

Volvió a dejar caer su cabeza al frente, con cuidado de no pegarse contra su mesa. Miro de reojo a su lado, al otro extremo del salón. Allí se encontraba Sasuke con los ojos cerrados. El maldito estaba dormido, lo sabía, pero con esa pose – la que usualmente siempre tenía – de autosuficiencia, pasaba como si estuviese escuchando algo que no le tenía interés – como usualmente siempre era – Y por ser el favorito de la clase, no podía obtener sospechas de él o recriminarle. De todos modos, era un geniecillo adelantado.

- Estúpido engreído. – pensó nuevamente.

Otra motita negra le llamo la atención frente a Sasuke, otro pelinegro que podía pasar como su copia: Sai.

Ese chico también tenía lo suyo, era bastante extraño. De él no podía descifrarse en que pensaba con esa cara de póker que hasta Sasuke envidiaría. Justo ahora se veía igual de concentrado en clase, aunque bien también podía haberse quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos. Le provocaba cierto escalofrío su forma de ser al albino.

- Estúpido rarito - mandandole una mirada furtiva.

Volvió a su anterior posición, ya había perdido completa noción del tiempo y del tema de la clase.

Además que lo que estuvieran viendo fuera de suma importancia. El profesor era un viejecillo medio sordo y ciego, que les estaba explicando el tema de siempre: Como moldear chakra y su uso.

Bah!

Claro, hasta él sabía que era algo importante para un shinobi que le interesara saber lo mínimo en ninjutsu o genjutsu.

Él con su preciado propósito de inundar Konoha, principalmente.

Pero el tipo este lo hacía tan tremendamente aburrido que hasta te hacia pensar si ser ninja era lo tuyo.

Solo era algo de meditación, practicar algo y ya! Pero lo hacia sonar tan difícil y enrollador que ya les había dejado leer como 3 libros tipo Biblia sobre el control adecuado del chakra.

- Vejete este, quien se cree? -

Miro que todos en la clase estaban casi tan dormidos y perdidos como él. El profesor ni enterado realmente, apasionado escribiendo quien sabe que cosa sobre puntos de chakra en la pizarra. Alguno que otro hacia el gran esfuerzo de anotar, uno que otro mejor platicaba disimuladamente… ¿Quién va a hacerle caso a este viejo?

Oh si… esa persona.

Miro más adelante, al principio de los asientos y la vio.

Sip, allí estaba como se la imagino justamente.

Como ella era la única persona lúcida en clase, poniéndole atención a cada cosa que decía el profesor y realizaba rápidas y largas notas en su libreta.

Haruno Sakura…

La ñoña rosadita…

La matadita del salón con voz chillona – quizás no tanto como la Yamanaka, pero igual de molesta – bastante bocona, algo lambiscona y lo peor de todo… Correcta.

Todo aquello que no fuese aprobado por un sensei, adulto o por el código de normas de los Ninjas o la Academia era MALO

No hacía nada fuera de la norma. No participaba siquiera de eso, no tocaba el tema… y si te veía haciendo algo no propio, iba con los profesores.

Claro, con la debida excepción de que si era Sasuke quien iniciaba todo el borlote, no había problema.

Su carácter tan amargado y estricto, se tornaba tan diferente en cuestión de segundos. Era todo un caso, pasaba de la frustración a la ira, a pegar gritos a diestro y siniestro e inmediatamente volverse tan sumisa como un lindo gatito. Era tan voluble e impredecible a veces. Como poseedora de una mente tan brillante – Si, él pensó eso… Maldito calor aturdidor de neuronas – podía reducir su capacidad intelectual a nada cuando tenía al Uchiha frente a ella. Bueno, eso le pasaba a la mitad de la población femenina que conformaba la Academia.

Ella era curiosa…

Era muy extraña. Una chica muy infantil que se hacía pasar como alguien madura.

Realmente no sabía que es lo que le veía Naruto, siempre hablaba de ella de esto y de lo otro.

A fin de cuentas Naruto era raro, sus gustos también.

- Peor es nada – dedujo el pequeño peliblanco.

Sakura siempre soñaba despierta en su mundo color rosa, tan rosa como su cabello – Menudo color, aunque no tan chillante como el rojo de Karin, pero bueno, pudo haber sido peor –

Y su cabello no era teñido. Innumerables ocasiones le había arrancado uno que otro mechón y de raíz a punta era rosa. Su color natural. ¿Qué tanto se quejaba ella de que le jalaba la melena?

¡Él le había ayudado a comprobar a ojos de todos que era su color natural!

Nuevamente enfoco su vista cansada y borrosa en esa manchita rosa y roja.

Tan 'fresca' como si nada. Aún tomando nota atentamente… Oh Dios, era tan fastidiosa!!

Notaba como sudaba y su cabello se le pegaba a su - gran - frente. A causa de los vapores dentro del salón las ropas de todos se adherían y las de ella, no eran la excepción. Su figura delgada se delineaba perfectamente. Poseía una estatura promedio entre las chicas, pero el desarrollo físico comparado con ellas era… - Le daba gracia – aún era pobre. Debía recordar eso para después mofarse mas. Con suerte le desarrollaría un complejo sobre los atributos que no tenía.

Sin embargo, algo tenía ella justo ahora que no podía despegar su vista de la joven. La veía como lograba concentrarse a pesar de las condiciones extremas, como mordía su lápiz de vez en cuando, como metia sus dedos en su larga cabellera y uno que otro pequeño bostezo escapaba de sus labios. La pilló como se daba el pequeño lujo de desperezarse a escondidas del profesor, como se estiraba como un gato y frotaba los ojos.

Como los rayos del Sol que se filtraban, le brindaban unos curiosos brillos a ese cabello tan llamativo. Sus ojos esmeraldas, tan calmados y radiantes. Se veía tan tranquila…

Era como una ilusión, algo etéreo y calmo…

¡Hasta parecía otra Sakura!

Suspiró.

Así hasta se le olvidaban los motivos por los cuales siempre la molestaba en la menor oportunidad. Motivos los cuales eran… eran... ¿Eh?. ¿Cuales eran?. ¿Por qué la molestaba?

¡Estúpido calor!

¡Se le olvido!

Con las ganas que se cargaba ese día no tenía deseos de molestarla al terminar la clase. La perdonaría por hoy. Solo por hoy.

Si no fuera porque tenía la mente muy adormilada y agotado por el calor y aburrimiento, su mente medio mal pensaba y pervertida, se activaría. Pero cuando tienes 11 años… aún no suele alterarse tanto tu hormona.

- - - - -

Ahora se daba de topes con su mesa, ni el profesor se daba cuenta del molesto ruido de su cabeza chocar contra la madera. Ya se había fastidiado a niveles insospechables! Ya eran 30 minutos más que habían transcurrido y dentro del aula era un completo Sauna. Apoyo su mentón en la barra del pupitre, con la vista desenfocada y repasando el salón, otra vez...

De pronto sonó la campana.

Libre, libre al fin!

Nunca se sintió tan feliz!! (Quizás si, pero no funcionaba bien su cabeza para ayudarle a recordar)

Todos al unisonó se desperezaron con placer. Algunos ya hablaban más en voz alta dado que la autoridad del sensei había colmado al instante que sonó la chicharra.

Estaban a punto de salirse cuando el profesor los llamo a todos. ¿Motivo? Las pruebas escritas de la semana pasada, claro.

Cuando le entrego su hoja y vió el bajo puntaje que obtuvo, tan bajo que hasta a él le daba pena (Incluso Naruto saco un ápice minúsculo más alto que él y eso era mucho) Maldijo en su mente.

Sin embargo no supo porque o como, su vista viro de inmediato a Sakura. Noto su gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara… La muy simplona había obtenido la nota más alta, por poco más que Sasuke. El profesor la alababa por su desempeño en el examen… Ella lo había hecho de nuevo!

¡¡Le había ganado, a él, en un tonto examen!!

No es que le importase que ella le ganará en calificaciones - Como usualmente era... - Si no que era esa sonrisita maliciosa y burlona que ella le dedicaba como justo ahora. Sakura había pasado del profesor y de igual forma veía directo a la cara a Suigetsu desde su lugar. Ella se mofaba de él, deleitandose de su aplastante triunfo. Le restregaba a la distancia su perfecto puntaje, la pelirrosa le mostro la lengua haciendole malos gestos y después salió del aula, muy campante y feliz.

Suigetsu no se había percatado de como retorcía el papel de su pobre examen entre sus dedos hasta casi trozarlo.

¡Como odiaba a esa sabionda!

Oh si, sus deseos de molestarla retornaron y su vivacidad también. Como un balde de agua fría… Así es como le caía la Haruno Sakura.

Ya se las apañaría ella con él más al rato.

* * *

El segundo, casi sin chiste debo admitir... ¡¿Pero es que nunca les ha pasado que semejante clima te pesque en el salón agregandole el hecho de tener la clase más aburrida a esa hora?! Para Suigetsu debería ser el Infierno :p (De hecho, para mi también xD)

Gracias por los Reviews :3

**º CeReZita-Chan, CiNtHiA, stephanie, linux-chan, cintya **(El 'Casi me lo trago', era otro proyectil que Sui le tenía preparado a Saku en su boquita y pues... se le olvidaba usarlo, por eso casi se lo tragaba :3) **& Nukire º**

Recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

&

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review XD

-

Cuídense :)


	3. Perspectiva

**IMPRESIONES**

* * *

**  
**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Ya veriamos el combate de Suigetsu vs Kisame. **

* * *

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-

**Perspectiva**

**- **

Iba caminando muy deprisa, casi corriendo por las casi desoladas calles de la Villa. El cielo amenazaba con caerse a raudales con esos nubarrones grises cubriendo todo el firmamento.

¡Que clima!

Hasta hace apenas nada se encontraba soleado y fresco el día para que PAF, de un momento a otro se torno oscuro y deprimente.

Lamentablemente aún le faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a su casa, calientita y acogedora, y guarecerse del aguacero que se desataría en cualquier momento.

Bendita la hora en la que acepto de buena gana realizar los encargos y recados de su madre. Había recorrido toda la Aldea de un lado para otro y sus pies ya le dolían, mal día para usar zapatos nuevos que le quedaban muy justos. Todo por presumirle a Ino-cerda! O en su mejor caso, que Sasuke-kun la hubiera visto y reparado en sus sandalias nuevas, trabar una conversación amena y…

PLIN

Una osada gota de lluvía que golpeo su naricita…

-_ Oh no… _-

De un instante a otro se solto la lluvía por sobre las cabezas de los desafortunados que seguían en la calle, como ella.

- _Aún puedo llegar, aún puedo llegar, aún puedo llegar..._ – se repetía así misma mientras echaba a correr. Faltaban un par de calles!

¡Rayos!

La lluvía se convirtió en un chubasco de los buenos en fracción de segundos.

Frustrada, no le quedo otra más que usar como un precario refugio el humilde enlonado de un negocio de Dangos que estaba cerrado y protegerse bajo, este con la esperanza que cesará la lluvia.

El agua arreciaba sin dejar tregua, la visión era prácticamente nula y para colmo, se soltó una brizna helada que le calaba hasta los huesos. Iba a comenzar a tiritar del frío, tenía la ropa adherida al cuerpo completamente mojada. Se abrazó así misma en un vano intento de calentarse. Estaba segura que las calles terminarían por inundarse y tendrían que usar lanchas para ir de un lado a otro.

De loca saldría de allí, prefería esperar a alguna mejora en el clima para poder llegar finalmente a su hogar.

Kami-sama… Este día no podría ponerse peor!

O si?

º º º º º º º º º º º º º

El cielo nublado cayéndose a pedazos inundando a raudales la Villa, era algo... que le maravillaba y le llenaba de una paz pocas veces vivida.

Bueno, sonaba curioso que alguien pudiese sentir tal dicha cuando había un monzón amenazando la integridad de los tejados de las casas de Konoha y las moradas de los aldeanos.

Aunque ahora eso no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Solo le era de interés el sentir el agua helada empaparle de pies a cabeza. Como su cabello claro le chorreaba de esta y se le pegaba a la cara. Como se metía la lluvia dentro de sus zapatos y a cada paso que daba, chapotear y salpicar como un pequeño niño. Como las fuertes e implacables gotas le golpeaban su rostro. Abrió la boca y degusto el puro sabor del agua proporcionadoa del desencadenado cielo.

Como se tensaban sus musculos por el frío, como su piel se erizaba por el fresco. Eso le gustaba…

Por eso, a pesar de la cara de estupefacción de la señora Uchiha y la ceja enarcada de Sasuke, salió de su casa en el Barrio Uchiha en cuanto el cielo amenazo con caerse. Había agradeció la comida que le habían invitado y se marcho rapidamente.

Es que todo aquello le proporcionaba una sensación única que le encantaba y satisfacía. Pocas veces podía darse el lujo de disfrutar de esto y por ello no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad!!

Sin lugar a dudas, era un día _perfecto_… Nada podía estropearlo…

O si?

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

El aguacero no daba muestra de cesar. Kami! Que día se te ocurrió hacer llover a cantaros!

Solo un loco, chiflado, trastornado, desequilibrado, maniático, dañado de sus facultades mentales saldría a la intemperie bajo estas condiciones, sin duda.

De pronto escucho pisadas, no sabía a qué distancia debido a lo encharcado del piso pero eran pisadas, estaba segura.

¿Cómo?

¿Quién era el loco, chiflado, trastornado, desequilibrado, maniático, dañado de sus facultades mentales de andar bajo la lluvia? Preguntaba sin creérselo su inner.

Oh claro, como no imaginarlo… Tenía que ser el subnormal de Houzuki.

-

-

Se quedo de una pieza al ver pasar a paso lento y tranquilo a Suigetsu por la calle… justo frente a sus narices, tan primaveral...

Traía las manos en los bolsillos y un porte al puro estilo Uchiha Sasuke. Le chorreaba agua del cabello blanquecino prácticamente nublándole la visión a sus violáceos ojos. Se le veía tan a gusto con su andar que hasta parecía que iba tarareando…

Corrección…**sí** iba tarareando.

Suigetsu salió un poco de su ensoñación y se percato de la presencia de la pelirrosa. Se detuvo en seco, incluso no se lo creyo. Se tuvo que retirar los mechones mojados de cabello de su cara para comprobarlo. Sip, era ella. La Haruno se encontraba con cara de incredulidad, tiritando de frío y abrazada así misma. Era una imagen un tanto lastimera. Como un cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

Los dos se quedaron mirando de arriba abajo sin mediar palabra unos minutos, tratando de reaccionar..

Un par de truenos cruzo el cielo.

- _'¡¿Tenías que aparecer tú?!'_ - pensaron a la vez -_ 'Genial!!'_ -

Un suspiro y una garganta tratando de aclararse se pudo oir...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – demandaron saber al unisonó con el ceño fruncido acompañados por el estruendo de un relampago. - ¡No te importa! – exclamaron los dos por respuesta, torciendo la boca. - ¡Como si quisiera saberlo! – berrearon ladeando la cara. - ¡Deja de molestarme! – chillaron algo asustados ante la sincronización. - ¡No me remedes! – espetaron molestos con un tic en el ojo. - ¡No soy yo!. ¡Eres tú! – señalándose acusadoramente uno al otro casi sacándose el ojo con el índice.

**- ¡¡ Cállate !! -** gritaron con fuerza. Del cielo provino un fuerte estruendo, como si este se hubiera partido en dos y dejaba caer al mundo más agua como si no hubiese sido suficiente para ahogar a media humanidad.

Si hubieran comenzado a llover ranas, la verdad no les hubiera extrañado. Diablos... esto era aterrador y desesperante...

Hasta el frío se le había olvidado a Sakura, sentía las mejillas arder después de tanto palabrerío y enfado. Justo cuando había pensado que el día no pudo habérsele pintado peor.

No dijeron palabras tras llenar sus pulmones de aire y el miedo a volver a coincidir. Aunque tampoco el silencio que ahora les envolvía era agradable. Bueno, nada era agradable estando uno cerca del otro...

Y con la fuerte convicción del albino de molestar pasara lo que pasara a la pelirrosa. Cumpliendo su palabra de que lloviera, nevara y temblara, así sería... Sonrió gustoso al notar que ella no disfrutaba tanto la lluvia como él...

_Lástima... _Sonriendo con burla y malicia.

- ¿Ahora que, Haruno?.- inicio con burla y desdén - ¿Al fin te corrieron de tu casa? – poniendo mueca de mal fingida pena.

- No me confundas contigo, Houzuki. No soy un estorbo al cual no quieran tener cerca - retrocediendo un par de pasos, esquivando una gotera en la lona.

- Ah, ya sé! Se te olvido el camino de regreso. – chasqueó la lengua en forma desaprobatoria – Mal, mal, mal… no deberían dejarte salir sin correa o collarin a la calle. -

- Cierra la boca, cada vez que hablas tu nivel de inteligencia baja de forma alarmante! -

- Oh vamos, por un poco de agua te pones histérica. ¿A que le tienes miedo? .¿Has leído que las brujas en los cuentos se derriten con el agua? –

- ¡Vete! Lo que haga o no haga, no te importa!! -

- ¡Tranquila!. ¡ Es solo un poco de agua! – abriendo los brazos con gusto recibiendo el agua sobre su cuerpo

- ¡¿Un poco?! En verdad estas mal de tu cabeza!!. Esta helando, lloviendo y tú como si nada, es horrible!! –

- Es solo que tengo una opinión diferente a la mayoría. Por si no lo sabías, no todos pensamos igual – pasandose una mano por su empapada melena retirandose el cabello de la cara.

- ¿Piensas? Hazme el favor!! - sonrió con burla la joven.

- Haz lo que quieras, de todos modos la lluvia no cesará en un buen rato. Que te entretengas en tu madriguera, miedosa. – mencionando lo último con menosprecio, despidiendose con un gesto y marchandose.

-

Sakura estaba que echaba chispas, estúpido niño. Saber que su casa estaba a unos cuantos metros y no quería arriesgarse a mojarse, más la sulfuraba.

Aunque, tan inmersa en sus pensamientos no se percato de una presencia, como alguien se situo tras ella y...

- Buuuuuuu!! – gritaron cerca de su oído haciéndola gritar y pegar el brinco. Sintio un ligero empujon en la espalda que la arrojo quedando a mitad de la calle, bajo la lluvia, empapándose en cuestión de segundos.

**- ¡¡Suigetsu!! – **bramó echa una furia a pesar de quedar pasmada al acto por el contacto del agua helada sobre su cuerpo y el aire se iba de sus pulmones, con los hombros tensos y los dedos crispados.

- Jajajaja, tu cara!! – rompiendo en una sonora carcajada - Vieras tu cara!! -

- ¡Estúpido! Mira! Estoy toda empapada! – retirandose la melena rosada de la cara.

- Sobrevivirás – le dijo riendo entre dientes - Oh Dios, jaja... mi estomago... - llevandose las manos a su abdomen. - Fue genial... jaja... -

**- Lárgate! -**

- Hai, hai... Jajaja -

Suigetsu se fue murmurando un monton de cosas raras, ignorando a la chica. La pelirrosa refunfuñaba internamente pateando el piso. Suspiro pesadamente, ya no le quedaba de otra, ya estaba empada de pies a cabeza y que más perdía ahora? Todo, absolutamente todo en ella estaba empapado...

A paso firme se fue a su casa maldiciendo a Suigetsu, imaginando que a cada paso contra la tierra, le estampaba su pie en la cara.

_Ya se las cobraría..._

Aunque eso iba a tener que esperar. Sakura pesco una buena gripe que la mando a la cama por toda una semana…

Una semana que se paso de maravilla Suigetsu por no tener que verla en la Academia.

* * *

Vamos, Suigetsu le hizo el favor a Sakura de sacarla de su escondrijo... que si no nunca hubiera llegado a su casa si se ponía a esperar a que pasará el monzón :3

Bailando bajo la lluvia ♪

Quiero ver a Suigetsu en el Manga otra vez u.u

Gracias por los Reviews :3

**º Sakurass, cintya & Sweetly.Nekko**** º**

Recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

&

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review XD

(No sean malas (os) ¬¬)

-

Cuídense :)


	4. Indirecto

**IMPRESIONES**

* * *

**  
**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Kishimoto se acordaría que existe Suigetsu... y tiene un combate pendiente con Kisame -o-U. **

* * *

**Indirecto**

_Mucho Sol…_

Medio día.

_Cansado…_

Recién acababa de terminar la clase de Taijutsu al aire libre.

_De mal humor…_

La máquina expendedora de refrescos se había tragado sus últimas monedas sin darle nada a cambio. Lástima, el dinero que había sacado de Kiba tras una apuesta se fue por un caño.

_Sed…_

Bastante… Tendría que conformarse con beber agua simplona del grifo.

_Murmullos…_

En su camino se topo con varias de sus compañeras descansando bajo la sombra de los arboles en las grandes jardineras, chismeando y parloteando, acompañadas de risitas bobas y grititos chillones.

_Cursis..._

De pronto diviso entre esa pequeña multitud una motita roja y rosa.

_Le brillaron los ojos purpuras…_

Jamás se había sentido tan alegre de haberla visto a _ella_.

_Preciosa…_

La lata de refresco que traía la chica entre sus blanquecinas manos.

_Deliciosa…_

Aún a la distancia, podía apreciar a detalle como resbalaban de esta varias gotas heladas agradando más a la vista y antojando como pecado divino su preciado contenido. Observaba embobado como la joven se lleva a los labios sonrosados el preciado y vital liquido dulzon, para degustarlo con total agrado. Como se relamía los labios y seguía sonriendo y platicando con sus amigas.

_Hablar…_

Hablar y hablar. Ella seguia hablando, como si no le importara nada más en estos momentos que seguir parloteando de cosas sin sentido. Y él… ¡él allí muriendo de sed! Injusto, muy injusto!

_Brillante…_

La idea que se le cruzo por su cabeza. ¿Por qué no?

Comenzo a caminar con las manos tras la nuca, silbando, como que no quiere la cosa hacia el grupo de jóvenes. De forma tan normal y sutil que no repararon mucho en su presencia durante su trayecto. Serpenteo uno que otro grupito hasta colarse a donde se encontraba la pelirrosa.

Ninguna se percato en él. Muy ocupadas con un excitante tema de conversación que les robaba sonrojos, grititos y suspiros.

Puso los ojos en blanco… _Niñas._

Aunque no pudo evitar cogerle el hilo a la conversación en cuanto llegaron las palabras a sus oidos.Entonces, su sonrisa se acentuó más.

Entre líneas, Suigetsu proceso otra maravillosa idea.

Sakura, quien en esos momentos y de forma espontanea, empezó a participar más efusivamente en la plática exponiendo su punto. No se dió cuenta siquiera cuando el Houzuki como si nada, se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas a su lado, descansaba su barbilla en su mano que reposaba en su rodilla flexionada, _fingiendo_ interés.

Apenas ella terminaba de hablar cuando sintió como de entre sus manos, le era arrebatada su preciado aluminio.

Viro rápidamente la cabeza y lo vio allí... A su lado, mirandola con burla y meneando la lata frente a sus ojos.

Cinco segundos tensos, muy tensos en el ambiente, transcurrieron ensordeciendo a los presentes con un abisal silencio.

Cinco segundos que ella trato de procesar todo.

Otros cinco segundos en los que Sakura vió a extremo detalle como en cámara lenta lo que él hacía...

Como él asomaba sus dientes filosos y abundaba la malicia en sus ojos...

- Ni lo pienses… Houzuki - mascullo con los dientes apretados, aún sin creersela.

Fue inútil, ignorando eso, el albino se llevó la lata a su boca y paseaba su lengua por el orificio.

Un escalofrió de repulsión recorrió toda la columna de la Haruno, la piel se le enchino y el pelo se le erizo.

- Asqueroso... malnacido… Déjala… - demandaba casi con un infarto del enfado, chirriando los dientes.

Como si le hubieran indicado lo contrario, brindo a su salud y… sorbió una cantidad generosa de la gaseosa.

El hechizo que había envuelto la escena se rompió por que el fluir del tiempo volvió a su normalidad e incluso el sonido regreso.

- Ah… muy bueno, muy bueno… - opinaba, limpiandose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Estiro el brazo devolviendole la lata a su dueña original. Ella no se movía ni un ápice. – ¿No lo quieres? – fingiendo sorpresa, no puedo evitar reprimir un sonoro erupto frente a las narices de Sakura – Tu te lo pierdes. – se ponía de pie con parsimonia, sacudiéndose el pasto de la ropa. – Gracias… - haciendo un gesto al aire, se despidió.

Nadie dijo nada al momento-

_La calma que precede la tormenta._

No había dado ni un par de pasos cuando sintió una aura extraña y asesina a sus espaldas. Por curiosidad volteo y ante sí no pudo más que sorprenderse grandemente por lo que vio… abrumado por la hostilidad que le golpeo la cara.

Kami-sama…

¡No era para tanto!

La furia fría desbocada inundado sus pupilas esmeralda, acompañadas al compas del crujir de sus dedos y la tierra cimbrando y desgajándose bajo sus pies.

Ni la amenaza que fue anunciada al aire tal cual grito de guerra le dió tiempo para reaccionar o prepararse psicologicamente.

**¡¡Flap Crash Nock Zap Zaz!!**

No asimilo como ni cuando le fue arrebatada la lata de entre sus manos de un zarpazo.

No alcanzo a leer las malas palabras que brotaban como murmullos de los labios de la joven por que sintió tremendo impacto en su frente. Impacto, que no era otra cosa cuando ella le aplasto el aluminio en su cabeza y todo el liquido frío le chorreo sobre sí. Lo siguiente fue que sus rodillas le fallaron y cayo de trasero al pasto verde, totalmente confundido y los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Asqueroso! – grito con el aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones, se le veía muy exaltada.

Se dio media vuelta y se marcho a paso firme echando chispas, como siempre.

Sus amigas no tardaron en murmurar y cotillear, algunas acostumbradas a esos arrebatos de instinto asesino. Algunas estaban confundidas y pocas… pocas recordaron algo riendo como tontitas. Era curioso, muy curioso si remembrabas el tema que platicaban hace un momentito.

_'¿Sabes lo que es el beso indirecto?'_

Por que Sakura lo entendía...

_-'Por que quiero que Sasuke-kun sea quien me de mi primer beso, así sea indirecto también' - comentaba entusiastamente la joven  
_

Y Suigetsu… Suigetsu sonrió bajo su flequillo pegajoso y coloreado de rojo. Saboreo el liquido que se deslizaba de su mejilla con la lengua.

_Rico.._

Sabor cereza…¿Coincidencia?

Quizás Suigetsu _si_ comprendía lo que significaba un beso indirecto.

_Porque frustrar a la Haruno, era el pan de cada día para él, su sustento._

En fin. Lo que uno escucha en las pláticas de las chicas.

* * *

¿Se entendio el punto :p?

Gracias por los Reviews :3

**º Sakurass, Chivizuke, cintya, geoacuario & noodle fox**** º**

Recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

&

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review XD

(No sean malas (os) ¬¬)

Cuídense :)


	5. Memorias1

**IMPRESIONES**

* * *

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Kishimoto se acordaría que existe Suigetsu... **

* * *

-

**Memorias.1.**

-

Sintió el filo del arma demasiado cerca de su rostro para su gusto, incluso vio flotar en el aire algunos de sus cabellos blanquecinos. Apenas si había esquivado el shuriken que rozo su mejilla izquierda dando un giro y medio sobre sí en el aire, cayo de cuatro en el suelo sostenido por sus brazos y rodillas.

Frunció el ceño al instante de agarrar impulso y arrojarse contra el enemigo dejando las marcas de sus pies en la tierra. Se armó de un par de kunais en cada mano arremetiendo contra la persona que tenía frente a él, con toda la intención de herirlo costará lo que costará.

Sin embargo, su rival se anticipo fácilmente a sus movimientos. Maestramente le tomo por una de sus manos y le forzó lastimándole su muñeca a que soltará el kunai; con una patada fuerte le golpeo la otra mano obteniendo el mismo resultado. Ya desarmado y con un giro rápido tomándole de las ropas, su enemigo lo tiro al piso obligándole a morder el polvo, literalmente.

Las chicas chillaron en júbilo por la emoción al ver la forma soberbia en la que Sasuke se despachaba a Suigetsu sin sudar una gota.

Por su parte, el Sensei en turno suspiro cansino, esperando que teniendo a Suigetsu contra el piso podrían dar por terminado su combate de práctica. Ambos eran tercos y sobrepasaban el límite, olvidando que esto era solo una prueba cualquiera y no un verdadero combate en alguna misión. Aunque… pudo haber sido peor! Pudo haber sido Naruto y no Suigetsu quien se enfrentará contra el Uchiha! Esa si era una batalla de nunca acabar, nadie era tan mula como Naruto para no rendirse.

Aunque sus esperanzas de que el albino y el moreno se calmaran se fueron al caño al ver como Suigetsu, haciendo uso de una jugarreta algo sucia, tiro al piso a Sasuke enredándole los pies con los suyos propios. Se libro del agarre del Uchiha y de un movimiento tomo el cuello de Sasuke para lograr impactarle su espalda contra el piso. Entre golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra, como cualquier pelea callejera, se hicieron estos dos que no se dejaban por nada. Un rodillazo a la mejilla derecha de peliblanco y un puñetazo propinado a la respingona nariz de Sasuke fue entre los pocos golpes serios que en verdad dolieron entre tanto jaleo.

Aunque francamente aún sin ser Gennins ni graduarse como tales de la Academia, resulto cosa de nada ser separados por su Sensei que era un Chuunin quien para estas alturas ya estaba harto de la actitud de sus dos alumnos. Él maestro los obligo a mostrar sus respetos para con el otro al terminar forzadamente la pelea.

Afortunadamente el mentor vio plasmada en el rostro de ambos una sonrisa a medias y de superioridad.

Como los buenos amigos que eran, Sasuke estaba por darle la mano a Houzuki para fraternizar cuando fue rodeado imprevistamente por sus fans que no cabían de preocupación al ver sus – nada serias - heridas y el sangrado de su nariz

- Si, hombre… !! Preocúpense por mi, sigo vivo, gracias - murmuraba algo sulfurado Suigetsu y es que, si no hubiera sido suficiente la paliza que le había propinado Sasuke, casi sucumbe ante la estampida de la iracunda turba de jóvenes que ahora le veía con malos ojos de pies a cabeza. - ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos

- ¡Qué desfachatez! – grito una de las tantas aglomeradas entorno al Uchiha menor.

- Mira como dejaste a Sasuke!! Esto era solo una practica y te has ensañado con él!! – agrego otra que se le pesco del brazo a Sasuke ante la cara de pocos amigos de este. Si, Sasuke estaba mal… pero tanto griterío entorno suyo es lo que lo ponía mal.

- Es un salvaje… - alcanzo oír murmurar a otras.

- Claro! Y yo me hice estas heridas solito – mostrando sus moretones y raspones.

- Jajaja. Celoso, Suigetsu 'ttebayo? – pregunto burlonamente el Uzumaki apareciendo en escena, preparándose para su siguiente combate.

- Cállate, idiota - le escupió malhumorado – Yo que tú, me preocuparía por tu 'Chicle' – indicando algo con la cabeza. Naruto volteo algo confundido…

- Eh?! Noooooooo – chilló al ver que cierta pelirrosa estaba muy al pendiente de Sasuke – Sakura-chan!! – lloraba a mares al sentirse ignorado.

- Todos, orden. Guarden silencio! – apareció el sensei entre el barullo para controlar la situación de Fans preocupadas y los gritos de Naruto. – Houzuki, estás bien? – El albino le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza de forma afirmativa mientras se retiraba a la sombra de un árbol a descansar. – Haruno! – Sakura volteo a ver al maestro. – Encárgate de las heridas de Suigetsu mientras. Uzumaki e Inuzuka, su turno, ahora aquí al frente!! – ordeno de forma que nadie rechistará.

Sakura se quedo de una pieza, cada vez más lejos de Sasuke quien era arrastrada por sus demás compañeras para atenderlo. Y ella… ella le había tocado curar al perdedor aquel! No tuvo tiempo ni de protestar y no se atrevía a contradecir a su maestro. Miro de reojo a Suigetsu, que a pesar de estar enfurruñado por su parcial derrota, sonrió maliciosamente ante la mala fortuna de la joven.

El joven había apoyado su espalda contra el tronco del árbol mientras veía ahora a Naruto y Kiba pelear, casi literalmente, como perros y gatos.

Escucho algo similar a murmullos y el rechinar de unos dientes acompañados de unos pasos ligeros, levanto la vista y vio que era Sakura quien se acercaba con una expresión sombría y un botiquín en las manos, quien le miraba inquisidoramente.

Ella se arrodillo a su lado y comenzó a sacar las cosas que necesitaba para la cura sin dejar de quitar su ceño fruncido.

- Trátame con cariño, si? – comento de forma molestamente empalagosa y amable Suigetsu, poniendo una cara de angelito. Sakura solo bufó frustrada. Le tomo sin mucha delicadeza de su brazo para limpiarse los raspones. – Carajo! Eso duele, te dije que tuvieras cuidado! – le grito.

- Pues me alegro! Bien merecidas te tienes las heridas por como trataste a Sasuke-kun. – le grito mientras pasaba la gasa humedecida en alcohol por toda la extensión del brazo.

- Argh! !Con un demonio! !Déjame! – apartando su brazo de ella, empujándola con rudeza. El mismo tomo los algodones y demás cosas para curarse asi mismo.

- No seas tonto, así no se hace! – le increpó al ver su procedimiento tan precario.

- Pues yo no me asusto por ver tan poca sangre para que me tiemble la mano – lanzándole la indirecta a la joven de reojo – Ni es la primera vez que hago esto –

Sakura, quien estaba a punto de objetarle algo, calló al momento mordiéndose los labios.

Observo detenidamente como Suigetsu se limpiaba sus heridas sin mucho cuidado pero no se quejaba del dolor. Esas palabras le habían hecho recordar varias cosas, de hace algunos años atrás…

El albino, al verla tan callada aunque fuese un instante le extraño, aunque prefirió no hacerle más caso. Sin embargo, no tardo nada al ver como Sakura le arrebataba las gasas y algodones de sus manos y comenzaba a vendarle con la mayor sutileza que ella podía dedicarle a una persona como él.

- Te dije que lo estabas haciendo mal… - le escucho decir, molesta.

- ¿Y crees que si tu lo haces estará mejor? – bufó

- Tu solito te buscaste esto, era solo una práctica. –

- ¿Y? El mundo real no se limita a cosas así, ni se le parece remotamente… Por ser una práctica no voy a fingir que le doy un golpe… o tenga miedo de romperme las uñas !!Itai!! – se quejo al sentir el algodón con desinfectante en su mejilla izquierda, donde tenía el corte del shuriken.

- Deja de quejarte tanto, pareces un bebé –

- Y tu deja de ser tan bruta. Definitivamente lo tuyo no es la Medicina –

- Para tratar a pacientes como tú. Tienes toda la razón! – tallando vigorosamente el algodón sobre su pobre mejilla.

- ¡Que alivio! – tomándola por la muñeca y alejándola de él - Saber que mi vida pueda depender de alguien como tú, me enferma y me hace sentir peor – masculló con veneno esto último, mirándola a los ojos. Vio su cara contraerse en un gesto de furia y coraje.

No alcanzo a reaccionar ante el movimiento rápido de la mano libre de la Haruno en contra de su mejilla. La mano de Sakura había impactado contra su mejilla dañada… Su cabeza había quedado de lado por la fuerza de la cachetada y veía algo confundido su nueva panorámica. Solo movió sus ojos violetas para enfocar nuevamente a Sakura que le veía iracunda y lograba soltarse de él.

Ella se levanto rápidamente mientras lo acribillaba con la mirada desde lo alto. Con las palabras atascadas en la garganta prefirió darse media vuelta y marcharse sin recoger las cosas. Tipico...

-

-

Suigetsu al verla alejarse, suspiro cansado y hastiado. Se paso su mano por la mejilla bofeteada y se percato que había en su sitio una bandita cubriendo la herida. La delineo con sus dedos…

Vaya forma de asegurarse que no se movería de su lugar el parchecito este.

Se tumbo al pasto de espaldas con los brazos atrás de la nuca. Ya le estaba causando comezón las vendas y los parches pero tenía que aguantarse.

_No… no era la primera vez que pasaba algo similar, ahora que recordaba…_

Se puso de pie y decidió ir a ver que tal seguía el combate de Naruto y darle una revisada a Sasuke. Pero es que el golpe que le dio en la nariz si que fue bueno, debió dolerle a ese pelinegro, pensaba el chico mientras se reía hacia sus adentros…

Caminaba con tranquilidad hacia ellos, Naruto y Kiba nada más faltaba que se mordieran cuando ambos repararon en las fachas de Suigetsu y se quedaron al aire, algo anonadados y consternados por la primera impresión…

Houzuki sintió las penetrantes miradas sobre él, incluso Sasuke arqueo una ceja con cara de incredulidad.

- ¿Qué? – cuestiono extrañado.

Escucho como Naruto hacia esfuerzos inhumanos para no echarse a reír a pierna suelta tapándose la boca. Pero... obviamente fue inútil…

- Q-Que es… Qué es eso que traes puesto?! Suigetsu!! Jajaja – preguntaba mientras lo señalaba. - jajaja... -

Al ver que todos se contagiaban de la risa de Naruto e igual comenzaban a reírse escandalosamente, se esculco así mismo en busca de ese 'algo'

Abrió los ojos como platos al caer en cuenta a que se referían.

Quedo como piedra al ver que los vendajes de sus brazos eran de color… _rosa_… Y donde terminaba el amarre estaban formando un moñito. Palideció e inmediatamente se retiro sin cuidado las banditas de las mejillas y con horror vio que eran de un azul pastel con un Ponny rosita en su centro.

Las risas eran más fuertes ahora al ver la cara que ponía Suigetsu. Este no hizo más que hacer bolitas las banditas con furia entre sus manos y estando a poco de desgarrarse y arrancarse las vendas.

_**Sakura…**_

Como luminaria apareció ese nombre en su mente. La busco con la vista alrededor todo foribundo…

No la encontró…

Pero ya vería ella lo que le pasaría una vez encontrará a la mojigata esta.

* * *

ºsighº Ha sido una semana especialmente pesada para mi y las que vienen, auguran por ser igual. Y pues me desestrese un poco escribiendo este capitulo, supongo :p Asi que lamento si no hubo mayor humor como antes o ha quedado simplon.

**NOTA:** Tiene titulo levemente diferente si se dan cuenta. Lo que decía al principio cuando publique esto, apartir de aqui puede que me de brincos al pasado de ellos o saltos a varios años despues como en el Shippuuden. Y habrá una que otra cosita medio dramatica, pero con humor negro xD

Y explicar mejor algunas situaciones como la que hubo aqui, retomando capitulos ya pasados :p

_Pd. La venganza es dulce :)_

Gracias por los Reviews :3

**º noodle fox****, CiNtHiA, ****SaKuRa-UcHiHa-UzUmAkI, Kathy Uchiha, Sakurass, linux-chan, laurita15, chivizuke & xakane-chanxº**

Recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

&

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review XD

(No sean malas (os) ¬¬)

Cuídense :)


	6. Textura

**IMPRESIONES**

* * *

Se que lo mío no tiene nombre... O quizás sí.

Lamento mucho la demora y el aparecerme hasta estas alturas...

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Esa tumba no la estaría ocupando Itachi... Por fin veo a Suigetsu nuevamente - 408 **

* * *

-

**Textura**

-

Se pasaba las manos por su cabellera ceniza de tierra para retirarse los mechones de cabello que le picaban los ojos. Cada vez que se rascaba la cabeza la arenilla caía de ella. Estaba todo sudado y pegajoso, el polvo era como una segunda capa de piel que resultaba como un imán para que se le adhiriera cualquier porquería del suelo.

Pero era una sensación de la cual ya se había acostumbrado para bien o para mal... ¿Cuantos días llevaba sin bañarse... nisiquiera lavarse la cara o los dientes?

Exhalo aburrido, cansado de retirarse ramas de su blanquecino cabello se tiro al piso exhausto y con los brazos tras la nuca para contemplar tranquilamente como el Sol se iba ocultando en el horizonte y el cielo se teñía de un anaranjado intenso con nubarrones dorados por aquí y por allá como preambulo a la noche.

Para su fortuna una pequeña brisa primaveral aparecía para refrescarle mientras estaba tumbado en esa colina bajo la protección de un árbol que florecía por la temporada.

- - - -

Había estado de misión desde hace casi dos semanas y no había tenido tiempo ni para tomarse un descanso así. Una misión complicada que si apenas habían sacado su equipo y él.

Saboreo en su boca el sabor metalico de la sangre después de un buen golpe que no pudo esquivar durante la riña y el labio partido y reseco, recordó que tenia una herida poco profunda en su antebrazo que aún sangraba como pudo ver al revisarse nuevamente. Toda su piel raspada y sucia, la carne molida y amoratada, los musculos agarrotados y notando que esa mugre no era buena para sus cortes. En fin… sobreviviría a un poco de falta de higiene.

Pero es que en el campo de batalla no había tiempo de ser delicados.

- - - -

De forma distraida alzo uno de sus brazos como si tratará de alcanzar algo invisible en el aire y de paso contemplo su mano, así era su vida, la vida que él eligió y por que sabía que él podría con los rigores que le sometía esta rutina…

Sintió una gran picazón en su nariz de pronto y se percato que un travieso pétalo de Cerezo había caído sobre él.

Tomo el pétalo entre su mano con cuidado y se la observo detenidamente.

¿Ellos soportarían este tipo de jornadas igual que él? se preguntó asi mismo al recordar a sus amigos y compañero de clase.

_¿Ella lo haría?_

...

...

Sakura podría obtener siempre mejores notas que él, ser la niña bien portada y modelo a seguir por sus méritos, impecable en sus maneras y una amplia frente que ocultaba el gran cerebro que tenía… Pero no pasaba de ratón de Biblioteca.

¿Como podría un libro simular el vivir diario de la vida de un Ninja?

No es lo mismo aprender los principios y deberes con los que debe formarse un Shinobi y después aplicarlos en forma práctica en una situación real...

Tomar desiciones de vida o muerte no es algo que puedas aprender en los libros por mucho que quieras aprenderte de memoria esas palabras escritas en tinta...

Las verdaderas lecciones sobre como ser un Ninja son las que aprendes marcadas a sangre en tu cuerpo...

_Ella no estaba hecha para estos embates..._

º

La sangre y los golpes no tenían cabida para su piel impoluta y aromática.

º

La larga melena rosada que a diario peinaba era un gran estorbo y gran desventaja.

º

Sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas no durarían enteras ni limadas.

º

La ropa limpia y planchada se rasgaría en cualquier combate.

º

Esos esmeraldas se teñirian de rojo y negro al estar en campo de batalla

º

No no no no no… simplemente no se imaginaba a Sakura actuar como ninja.

No encajaba

No le veía por donde…

Ella era un peligro como compañera de equipo. Tanto para los otros como para sí misma…

¿Cómo dejaron graduarla?

Sakura no aguantaria este estilo de vida.

- - - - -

Cerro el puño con fuerza apresando el petalo en su puño.

_Sakura estaba fuera de lugar…_

--

Se prometió así mismo que cuando volviera a ver a la joven ojiverde se lo haría saber… la haría desistir. Así la hiciera llorar… _No sería la primera vez_.

Por que esto era lo mejor para ella…

_**Por que él… ella… por que ella...**_

**Por que** no pudo seguir pensando en más ni terminar su línea cuando apenas si logro hacerse de lado para esquivar un balde de metal que golpeo el lugar donde estaba descansando.

- Joder! ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Qué no se puede descansar un poco?! Con un demonio! - grito exaltado a quién trato de noquearlo.

- Me importa un comino lo que hagas en tus ratos libres - le respondió una voz femenina a lo lejos - Pero hasta que este listo el campamento para pasar la noche mueve tu trasero y acarrea agua! – terminó por demandar la compañera de equipo de Suigetsu mientras atrás de ella su otro compañero de equipo y el Sensei armaban el campamento y encendían una fogata.

- Maldita bruja... Pero un día ya verás y...- murmuraba a diestra y siniestra mientras recogia el balde del piso y se encaminaba a un riachuelo cercano. De pronto se detuvo y comenzo a rascarse la cabeza otra vez. Se rasco la barbilla de forma pensativa... - ¿En que estaba pensando? Oh que más da!! Luego lo recordare!- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta mientras pateaba una piedra en el camino.

- Suigetsu! Deja de hablar como loco contigo mismo y apurate! - escucho otra vez con la chillona voz de su compañera.

- Un día de estos haré que te ahogues con un vaso de agua y ... - continuo maldiciendo en la marcha perdiendose en las penumbras que aparecian en la noche ahora... ya muy lejos de aquellos pensamientos y aquellos 'buenos' propósitos...

* * *

Muy sencillo, lo siento.

¿Quienes son los compañeros de equipo de Suigetsu?

Luego lo diré.

Gracias por los Reviews :3

**º ****SaKuRa-UcHiHa-UzUmAkI, Chivizuke, noodle fox, Kathy Uchiha, Sakurass, laurita15, CiNtHiA & Ositoº**

Recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

&

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review XD

(No sean malas (os) ¬¬)

Cuídense :)


	7. Fingir

**IMPRESIONES**

* * *

I'm still alive

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Tendría a Suigetsu en una pecera.  
**

* * *

-

**Fingir**

-

_Uno dos uno dos…_

Su pie se movía a un ritmo de una pequeña melodía que entonaba quedamente.

_Uno dos uno dos…_

Mientras procuraba que su otro pie se moviera lo menos posible, sentada allí tranquilamente en el medio del bosque.

_Uno dos uno dos…_

Mientras, ella, seguía con la vista entretenida viendo al frente.

..

..

..

**¡Jodido día!**

¡¡Nunca mejor dicho!!

Y aunque fuese un comentario mudo que no haya pasado más allá del gruñido estancado en la garganta del joven pero solo bastaba ver la expresión que ponía Suigetsu mientras se rascaba frenéticamente la cabeza al punto de casi sangrarse el cuero cabelludo a causa de la gran desesperación que sufría en este preciso momento.

Si, este era uno de esos días en los que no debía haber salido de la cama.

Ella noto como a continuación tras su frenética refriega en el cabello comenzó a mascullar cosas sin sentido a la par que se cruzaba de brazos y caminaba de un lado para otro como león enjaulado buscando respuesta a su problema.

Una pequeña risita broto de sus labios sonrosados, sin atreverse cubrirla y dejarse a ser descubierta. Él estaba demasiado enfurruñado pensando, encerrado en su mundo, como para prestarle atención a su inocente gesto. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera ella no tenía tiempo para seguir disfrutando del sufrimiento psicológico de su buen amigo y compañero.

La chica levanto la mirada viendo al Sol que se ocultaba entre algunas nubes, calculó la hora y su actual posición en la que se encontraban… Todo daba a entender que no les restaba mucho tiempo y lo mejor era apresurarse… O mejor dicho, lo mejor era _apresurarlo a él_.

Volteo a ver nuevamente a Houzuki que ahora estaba clavado en el piso mirando la nada mientras seguía pensando, tenía su mano en su mentón en un gesto bastante reflexivo y anormal… anormal era verlo así de calmado.

Sakura, sentada desde su cómodo tronco de un árbol caído, se aclaro la garganta tratando de hablar con la voz más dulcificada y amable que pudiera concebir, entonces le llamo:

- Nee… Suigetsu… - le hablo - El tiempo se acaba y aún no terminamos la búsqueda… - agregó.

El otro no le respondió, solo farfullaba en voz baja.

- Suigetsu… - No daba señales de siquiera haberla escuchado – Suigetsu… - ahora el tono de voz iba perdiendo su tono dulce e iba aumentado el volumne – Mandíbula de tiburón, voltea de una buena vez!! – grito exasperada la chica perdiendo todo encanto.

- Cierra la boca! Te escuche la primera vez, niña! – bramó el otro al voltearse a verla

- Pues porque no me respondiste a la primera?! –

- Porque tenía esperanzas que te cansarás de hablarme y cerraras la boca de una puñetera vez! Escuchar tu voz no me ayuda a concentrarme -

- No tener cerebro no te ayuda a concentrarte! –

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! –

- Descerebrado y sordo!! –

- Suficiente!! –

- Kyaaaaaaaaaa!! – Sakura no pudo evitar cubrirse con sus brazos y gritar asustada en cuanto vio como él se dirigía a ella con las claras intenciones de vengarse. Suigetsu la levanto a la fuerza de forma brusca para encararla pero al instante Sakura cayó al piso, incapaz de mantenerse de pie por sí misma. –Ouch… - se quejo por lo bajo mientras se pasaba la mano por su pierna derecha. – Suigetsu no baka! -

- Joder… - El peliblanco se paso la mano por la cara en señal de desesperación. ¿Cómo se le fue a olvidar ese_ pequeño_ detalle?

La causa de todos sus males de este día.

-

-

-

-

-

_º º º º º Flashback º º º º_

El día había iniciado hasta eso, bastante bien… Prometía ponerse interesante dado que en la Academia habría actividades de campo y eso implicaba: Uno, estar fuera de las aulas, lejos de la Academia – Y teniendo permiso – y dos, que habría algo de acción a lo largo del día.

Era algo sencillo: Iruka-sensei y Mizuki-sensei había elaborado una simulación de Misión de Búsqueda y Rastreo. Dejando dispersas varias Claves o pistas en unos papelitos ocultos en el Bosque que los alumnos encontrarían por medio de una lista y un mapa que les ayudarían a saber _**Qué**_ es lo que tenían que encontrar verdaderamente y _**Donde**_ encontrarlo. Todo esto antes del atardecer y trabajando en parejas.

Si, sonaba interesante, mucho… Todo iba bien… hasta que descubrió la terrible noticia que el compañero era asignado y el suyo resulto ser… Haruno Sakura.

Mierda…

Claro que a ninguno de los dos les hizo mucha gracia estar cerca el uno del otro, repeliéndose como dos imanes. Aunque trataron de actuar de forma profesional y enfocarse en su trabajo…

Entre disputas y gritos se ponían de acuerdo. Hasta ahora era Suigetsu quién brillaba por sus habilidades de rastreo e interpretar el mapa para ubicar las piezas del rompecabezas… Mientras era Sakura quién trababa de saber que era aquello que debían de mostrar al profesor finalmente.

Sin embargo, Suigetsu aburrido de recibir órdenes de la pelirrosada y andar de arriba abajo, trepando árboles y buscando bajo las piedras acabo con su paciencia y la dejo por su lado a la chica y que se encargará por una vez de buscar la pista. Una Sakura sulfurada trato de ignorarlo y se fue en búsqueda de la Clave. Se metió sin cautela entre los altos arbustos y tardo largo rato…

Suigetsu que descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, incluso llego a pensar ir a buscarla pero viendo que ella aún hacía ruido entre los matorrales prefirió esperarla… y esperarla…

Esperarla...

- Sakura… - Poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la tierra - ¿Qué tanto tardas en… -

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh –

El grito que pego la chica lo tomo por sorpresa y echó a correr a ver que le había ocurrido. Las hierbas estaban muy altas y espesas y le pegaban en la cara al pasar entre ellas, no tardo en aparecer en un pequeño claro donde logro divisar a Sakura sentada en el piso agarrándose su muslo derecho. Echo un vistazo a la zona por si había alguien más pero solo logro ver como una víbora pequeña se perdía entre las sombras de los arbustos. Temiendose lo peor y bastante fuera de sí por que la chica no fue cuidadosa, se le acerco.

- Me ha mordido… - murmuro ella mientras se agarraba la pierna, un poco sonrojada.

- Déjame ver – demando al agacharse a su altura

- ¿Qué? – pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos

- Que me dejes ver cómo está la mordida, puede ser de cuidado… - le dijo, pero Sakura se le quedo viendo estupefacta… como si no comprendiera sus palabras – Reacciona! Hay que tratarte la herida cuanto antes. Quizás sea necesario llevarte con el Sensei… Quita la mano! – dándole un manotazo a la chica y tratando de ver la herida.

Sakura entonces volvió a reaccionar al ver como él hurgaba entre sus ropas del pantalón y enrojeció al acto. Solo atino a darle de manotazos y una patada en su pecho para alejarlo de ella lo más posible.

- ¿Qué pretendes?! Pervertido!! –

- Oh bueno! Haz lo que quieras, tonta. No me supliques ayuda cuando el veneno de ese animal te haga efecto! –

- C-Cual animal?! –

- Como que cual animal? La víbora que te mordió, idiota! – señalándole el lugar por donde se fue el bicho rastrero.

Sakura volvió a quedarse perpleja un instante, pero como un rayo de luz le llego a su mente.

- N-No te preocupes. No es de cuidado, no era venenosa – le decía pero el chico no se veía muy convencido – Es en serio, no hay cuidado… ajajajajaja – Suigetsu solo fruncía más el ceño – Yo sé más de estas cosas que tú! –Un punto a su favor, el chico era un poco iletrado en estos asuntos y en primeros auxilios – Ahora… Voltéate, echi – le ordeno de mala gana.

- Como si hubiera algo bueno que ver! –Torciendo la boca, se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda mientras ella se curaba la herida. Vaya forma de complicar las cosas, ahora tenía que tener a rastras a su compañera por que no podía dejarla atrás y con la condicionante que recibiría una tremenda reprimenda por sus maestros por no cuidar bien de su compañero. Genial, le iban a echar bronca por la tontería de ella.

Comenzaba a pensar que iban a hacer de aquí en adelante mientras veía un par de ardillas que le veían de mal modo desde su escondrijo entre la hierba. Esa manera en la que los roedores le veían solo lo alteraba más así que les arrojo una piedra para que se fueran pero solo logro molestarlas más.

_Que bichos más raros…_

- Listo… aunque no puedo ponerme de pie… -

Sakura se quedo en su mismo sitio mientras Suigetsu, desde su lugar, la veía un tanto serio y con un tic en la ceja imaginandose que tenía que hacer tras ese comentario...

La chica sonrió mientras estiraba los brazos dando a entender que la tenía que cargar.

- No es que realmente me entusiasme… Pero no queda de otra – alego ella

El joven solo trago saliva y suspiro.

_º º º º º Fin Flashback º º º º º_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

--

Ya de eso un buen rato y con lo complicado que se había vuelto, habían conseguido reunir casi todas las Claves a excepción de una… que es la que no encontraban y el tiempo se acababa… El Sol ya estaba ocultandose y todo estaba quedando en penumbras y el frío de la noche aparecía

- Quizás debamos darnos por vencidos – sugirió ella ingenuamente con fingida resignación.

- No he pasado tantos problemas por nada – él tomo el pergamino otra vez y lo reviso de pies a cabeza, quizás habia pasado por alto algo. – Quizás podamos saber qué es lo que buscamos con las pistas que tenemos sin necesidad de ubicar la última clave… -

- ¿Tu crees? – pregunto esperanzada.

-

-

_Mhm...._

_-_

_-_

Suigetsu dejo de lado el papel y se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – pregunto levantando una ceja, Sakura se veía muy tranquila y dándole la razón - ¿Qué te traes? –

- ¿Yo? Nada, nada. Solo trato de ver como resuelves este embrollo – le respondía mientras se limpiaba las uñas.

Suigetsu se dedico a observarla un rato tratando de adivinar que le pasaba. Ya iba a concluir el tiempo límite y ella como si nada, sin preocuparse siquiera que esta vez fuera muy probable que no concluyera un trabajo escolar o el hecho de estar preocupándose por descifrar las Claves… o su herida...

-

**Ding ding ding ding!!! **

-

Como si una alarma se tratase que encendiese todos sus sentidos llego a una terrible conclusión

-T-Tú…!! – Grito de pronto, señalándola acusadoramente con su dedo tembloroso. – Ya has descifrado las Claves ¿No es así?! –

Sakura no le respondió, aunque la curvatura de sus labios formando una minúscula sonrisa la delato… Desvió su mirada de sus uñas y las clavo en los ojos de su compañero. Ante más desencajada tenía la cara de estupefacción y horror tenía Suigetsu, ella más levantaba el mentón en señal de superioridad.

La ojiverde saco de entre sus ropas un papelito en el que iba anotando las Claves que iban encontrando y con letras rojas y gruesas como las fue relacionando, aún a falta de una, descifro claramente cuál era el objetivo de todo.

Suigetsu le arranco el papel de las manos y lo leyó detenidamente una y otra vez como si no se lo creyera…

- Es verdad lo que dice allí, incluso, independientemente de cuál sea última clave queda muy claro que eso es lo que los Senseis querían que buscáramos – Alardeo ella sin preocuparse. - No cabe la menor duda, y no estoy equivocada -

Sintió la mirada asesina de Suigetsu recorrer su cuerpo pero no se inmutó.

Houzuki más que frustrado despedazo tanto al trozo de papel con la respuesta y el mapa también. Con la respiración agitada camino a paso lento y pesado hacia la chica.

- Tú… a como me salgas con otra de estas cosas… Yo te… Yo te… - le amenazaba con voz ronca. Sin menor delicadeza la toma de la cintura y se la echo en su hombro como costal de papas.

- Ugh… Ten más cuidado, idiota! Me estás escuchando…?! Hey!! –

-

-

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

-

- Equipo # 12: Haruno Sakura y Houzuki Suigetsu, han llegado ya – Se escucho una voz que pertenecía al Sensei Mizuki. – Han llegado a tiempo… - mirando su reloj y anotando la hora en la lista.

- Sakura-chan! ¿Pero que te ha pasado en la pierna? – pregunto asustado Iruka-sensei en cuanto vio que Suigetsu la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, frente a la mesa de recepción en el Aula de clase al pasar revisión y dar informe de su labor.

- La ha mordido una víbora – dijo sin empacho Suigetsu de mala gana y mirándola despectivamente.

- Na-nani?! – Iruka se puso de pie de inmediato.

- Pero estoy bien, no es de cuidado, sensei – Sakura trato de tranquilizar a un compungido profesor.

- De todos modos. Iré por Kabuto-san a la enfermería para que te revise y estar seguros. – Mizuki salió del aula por un momento en búsqueda del susodicho.

- Bueno… ¿Y cómo les ha ido en su Búsqueda? ¿Han logrado descifrar la clave? - pregunto Iruka, curioso.

- Si… creo… - Suigetsu se rascaba la cabeza mientras respondía.

- Todo indicaba a lo _**que**_ debíamos de es _"Trabajo en equipo_" y el lugar _**donde**_ estaba es _"Nosotros"_ Bueno… solo sé que es esa palabra debido a que nos falto encontrar la última Clave pero aún así estoy segura que eso querría decir. Usando el procedimiento que nos enseño usted la última clase para descifrar códigos y uniendo algunas otras cosas eso quería decir las Claves – explicaba claramente la Haruno para complacencia y orgullo del profesor.

_- Si de tonta nada más tiene la cara_ – pensó para sí Suigetsu viéndola desde lo alto.

- Bien, bien. Me da gusto ver que alguien logro completar satisfactoriamente el objetivo a pesar de las dificultades – Les sonrió.

- Ala… ¿Qué nadie más lo ha logrado? – pregunto confundido el chico.

- A decir verdad… No. No han encontrado todas las claves o no lo han descifrado por completo o erróneamente. O no han llegado ambos estudiantes o han renunciado… ¿Que era tan difícil esta actividad Ajajajaja? – pregunto divertido.

_- No tiene ni idea_ – pensaron al unisonó ambos chicos.

- ¿Qué hay de Sasuke o Naruto? –

- Oh, tus amigos? El equipo de Sasuke y Shikamaru fueron de los primeros en llegar... de cierta forma – sonrió al recordar – Sasuke encontró todas las claves pero no logro descifrarlo del todo y vino por su cuenta dejando a Shikamaru quién alego que era muy problemático trabajar con Sasuke y se quedo en el Bosque durmiendo según tengo entendido… Así que Sasuke quedo descalificado… -

- Eeeehhh?! Sasuke-kun perdió? –

- Jejeje… idiota –

- Y Naruto… pues Naruto llego inmediatamente dimos iniciado la actividad – Suigetsu y Sakura lo vieron sorprendidos – Hinata, quién era su compañera de trabajo se desmayo y vino de vuelta con ella llevándola a la Enfermería…

Gota de sudor en general…

- Sakura-chan, aquí esta Kabuto-san para que te revise – le llamo el profesor Mizuki en cuanto regreso al aula trayendo consigo al joven de lentes, quién en esos momentos se encargaba de la Enfermería de la Academia.

- Sakura-san, permítame ver por favor. – Le pidió amablemente y ella no rechisto para nada, algo sonrojada por que le iba a revisar.

- Me da gusto ver que han logrado salir avante de esto, bien hecho muchachos. – Felicitaba Iruka

- Nah, qué más da. Personalmente pienso que ha sido un fracaso total – decía sin preocupación Suigetsu llevandose las manos a la nuca.

- Porque lo dices, Suigetsu-kun? – pregunto curioso Iruka.

- ¡¿Eh?! Pero esto no es una mordedura de víbora ni parecido – Comento confundido Kabuto una vez echado un vistazo a la herida. – Esto más que nada parece una mordedura de… un Roedor? – levantando la vista para ver a una apenada Sakura que sonreía culpablemente.

- **¿Qué?!** – Chilló Suigetsu al irse a asomar y corroborar lo que decía Kabuto muy a pesar del sonrojo que iba en aumento por parte de Sakura al que le vieran parte de su pierna descubierta. -** ¡¿Cómo?! **– demando saber - ¿Pero yo vi claramente a ese animal rastrero? – pensó un poco la situación. Recordando todo lo que había visto en aquel lugar donde ocurrió el incidente hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo más... – **Como fue posible que te dejarás morder por una estúpida _ardilla_?! **- Recordando al par de roedores con mala pinta que había visto - Haces tanto drama por una mordidita de esa bola de pelos. Si serás idiota!! – Champándole en la cara entre enojo y burla.

- Ah si…? – le contestaba con la voz ácida y una venita palpitante en su cien - ¿Pues entonces quién será más idiota? Yo… que fui mordida por una ardilla o tú… ¿Qué saco conclusiones erróneas y me sirvió de mula de carga todo el rato? ¿De quién no se dio ni por enterado que ya había descifrado la clave? Eh? Dime? Dime?– sonriendo de forma maliciosa con suma ironía, disfrutando la expresión que ponía el otro al ver que tenía razón.

- Maldita…!! Ya verás!! – Rugiendo como tigre tratando de abalanzarse sobre la chica pero a tiempo sujetado por Mizuki mientras que Kabuto tomaba a la chica entre sus brazos y la alejaba lo más posible de su compañero.

Iruka veía apesumbrando como Suigetsu lanzaba improperios contra Sakura tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Mizuki mientras Sakura, resguardada en brazos de Kabuto, le mostraba la lengua y se burlaba.

- Quizás… Si fue un fracaso la misión para ellos dos – murmuro.

-

-

-

________________________________________________________________________________________

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-

-

Curioso... Tenía muy vaga la idea de este fic y hasta pense que sería demasiado breve pero... Resulto ser un poquito más largo de lo planeado.

Linda ardilla, te lo agradezco!

Sigh... tenía tanto que no subía nada. Lo siento.

Gracias por los Reviews :3

** º****Sakurass,****Chivizuke, ****PolinSeNeKa, Ruby Proudfoot,** **SaKuRa-UcHiHa-UzUmAkI, ruri & Kuroi Yuuki º**

Recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

&

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review XD

(No sean malas (os) ¬¬)

Cuídense :)


	8. Sollozos

**IMPRESIONES**

**

* * *

**

_Long time no see you. I'm back~..._

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Sasuke tendría una infección en los ojos tras su ilegal intervención quirúrgica de trasplante de ojos hecho por Tobi bipolar, digo, Madara…**

**

* * *

**

**Sollozos**

A pesar de que el cielo se caía a pedazos sobre su persona; que el firmamento retumbara con los truenos y relámpagos que se liberaban y la tierra bajo sus pies se fuera convirtiendo en lodo y la latente amenaza de una posible inundación en los alrededores creciera...

Que por una vez en su vida el estúpidamente perfecto clima que gozaba Konoha se había esfumado desde hacía días y los torrenciales nada bienvenidos amenazaban con causar una gran inundación a la Villa.

Que por primera vez el escenario con el que había soñado tantas veces de ver ahogados a los ciudadanos con el agua hasta el cuello estaba a punto de cumplirse y… él no se sentía feliz, no podía sentirse dichoso del desastre como había imaginado, no podía…

Él no se sentía complacido.

Por que algo le estaba opacando su momento de gloria justo frente a sus narices, bajo el intempestivo cielo. Los días lluviosos y grises como a él le gustaba disfrutar no volverían a traerle gratos recuerdos nunca más, nunca, después de este día. Jamás.

Siendo testigo mudo. Jugando su papel en este juego de la vida y sin poder involucrarse, solo le quedaba seguir todo, con los pies clavados al piso.

Ignorando como el agua le escurría a chorros por su cuerpo, sus ropas y su cabello se le pegaba al rostro como pasta pegajosa. Sin inmutarse siquiera por el monzón que le caía encima con los brazos descubiertos y las manos apenas si metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Olvidando como solía disfrutar mucho de todas esas sensaciones en su cuerpo… Con una expresión inescrutable en sus facciones: con los labios en una fina y pétrea línea de forma tal que no escaparan palabras de su boca y tratando de no estallar, con la mirada ensombrecida apenas si visible por sus mechones húmedos que le cubrían los ojos violetas, veía impotentemente algo que le marcaría toda su vida...

Uno de sus mejores amigos de la vida, _Sasuke_, le rompía en mil pedazos el pobre corazón de la insoportable chica pelirrosa, _Sakura_.

Trago saliva y sintió un horrible vuelco en el estómago al saber que no podía hacer nada. Podía leer de manera perfecta los labios del Uchiha cada vez que una a una, soltaba palabra tras palabra, que sin compasión iban a parar contra una contrariada joven de una perturbada mirada esmeralda.

Suigetsu cerró los puños con fuerza dentro de sus bolsillos casi haciéndose daño cuando vio como el pelinegro le decía unas cuantas palabras con las que estaba destrozando la psique de la chica en respuesta a su petición…

Se mordió con rabia el labio, sangrándoselo, cuando ahogo en su garganta todo lo que quería gritar al momento que vio como ella comenzaba a sollozar de forma silenciosa pero fracasaba miserablemente y su cuerpo se sacudía sin control cuando ella echo a llorar sin consuelo…

Desvió la mirada con el fin de no contemplar como Sasuke podía seguir tan sereno y sin ser afectado en nada el tener a la chica desbaratándose en pedazos frente a él, casi suplicándole, que le hiciera caso…

El peliazul deseo no pensar en nada, no saber nada del mundo y dedicarse a sentir como la fría agua recorría todo su ser, sumirse en un mundo en el que solo existiera el incesante repiqueteo de la lluvia cayendo sobre la tierra con tal de no escuchar el sonido de las rodillas de la chica chocar sobre el lodo, rendida del dolor en su alma.

Cerró los ojos con desesperación, deseando ser sordo, con la mandíbula tan tensa en un vano afán de no ser afectado ante el lastimero escenario de tener a Sasuke frente a él con Sakura postrada a sus pies llorando y lamentándose…

Deseo tener siquiera la mitad del corazón de hielo que poseía su amigo para no sentirse tan apesumbrado por algo que se supone, no le incumbía.

Pudo percibir como Sasuke dijo unas últimas palabras con el poco tacto que lo caracterizaba hacia la chica que aún yacía arrodillada en el lodo y paso de ella después. Sin prisa alguna se dirigió hacia él, que lo esperaba un poco más allá y con una seña de la cabeza del pelinegro le indico que le siguiera. Ambos recogieron sus pertenencias del piso e iniciaron su marcha a un nuevo viaje, quizás sin retorno

Antes de ir tras Sasuke, como un fiel sabueso sin rechistar palabra alguna, Suigetsu no pudo dar un último vistazo hacia atrás y ver que es lo que dejaban a sus espaldas: con su mirada clava en la pobre Sakura que seguía allí tan vulnerable y herida... Él tardo un poco en reaccionar e hizo esfuerzos mayúsculos para moverse de su lugar, sintiéndose tan pesado, tan aletargado y... tan desdichado.

Siguió con su camino con ese dolor a cuestas.

Pero él no se sentía mal por descubrir a que canalla tenía por amigo, ni por que no hubiera tenido el valor de decir algo a favor de ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad, no por reprimirse el instinto de ayudarla a ponerse de pie y limpiar el lodo y las lágrimas de su rostro, no por no decirle a Sasuke unas cuantas verdades o mínimo haberle dado un puñetazo por su mezquindad...

No, no era nada de eso...

La verdad era que... lo que más le dolía de todo aquello era ver a la chica derramando lágrimas por otro, por otro que no merecía sus sollozos, otro que no merecía lo que ella le ofrecía, a otro que no la conocía ni la mitad de bien que él, otro... que no fuera él...

Por que a sus 14 años de edad, Houzuki Suigetsu, siendo honesto consigo mismo descubría penosamente que Haruno Sakura... no le era indiferente...

Y reconocer ese hecho, hacía mucho peor soportar el dolor en su alma tras su partida de la villa...

* * *

Muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios:

**º Kaeru Fran, kathy Uchiha, PolinSeneka, cintya, Katsura-chan Uchina, Kusubana Yoru, pame4me, dalia24, 28 states of insanity. Kikyoni, XKotoneX, alexiansaku, bellamita-uchiha, sammy º**

Recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

Cuídense :)


	9. Frustración

**IMPRESIONES**

**

* * *

**

Mi hermano le hecho migas de galleta al teclado! Y luego me vienen a preguntar que por que carambas no sirve la computadora, tsk. La vez pasada le embarraron mermelada. (Y para nada son niños de kinder ¬¬) Yo solo desconfiguro la máquina, ellos le meten bichos informáticos y dulces!

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Suigetsu no quedaría tan relegado en el manga como ahora :/**

**

* * *

**

º

**Frustración**

º

º

Aún mantenía los recuerdos nítidos en su mente y podía jurar que había sido ayer todo aquello. Si bien es cierto que no recordaba el día exacto de la semana que fue, ni que había desayunado esa mañana o que vestido traía puesto… pero fuera de eso, fuera de eso ella podía recordar y revivir todas esas sensaciones, esas emociones y pensamientos que vivió hace ya un tiempo cuando tenía 8 años.

Sabía que era un día cálido, a mediados del verano. Y la necesidad de salir a la calle no era más que en un caso imprescindible para ahorrarse los calores.

Pero a pesar de todo pronóstico, se había congregado mucha gente en un mismo punto, lo cual era incomodo por la temperatura… pero era obviamente que era de suma importancia el asunto si no de que otra forma podría explicarse el tumulto.

O eso se preguntaba Sakura por que si no que otra razón su madre y ella estaban entre tanto gentío, tratando de averiguar que es lo que pasaba en la entrada de la Villa.

Y la niña ya se estaba fastidiando por que si bien su madre podía ver que ocurría y platicaba con otras señoras que estaban allí, ella no podía ver ni ápice de nada por su pequeña estatura y por que la estaban aplastando entre tantos empujones.

– No estarán hablando en serio… ¿Pero como? – Escucho Sakura murmurar a los adultos.

– ¿Y que quieres que haga el Hokage? – le respondió otro.

– No puede dejarlos por allí nada más, no en estos tiempos. Ellos necesitan protección… –

– Si fueran de cualquier otro lugar, quizás… Pero mirenlos! Son de Kiri! – comentaba otro al borde de la exasperación

– Son refugiados – comento uno por allá – O eso han dicho… –

– ¿Y quién les va a creer? –

– ¡Pues a menos que pongan en duda el juicio de Hokage-sama, vayan y hablen con él! Si no a hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar! Muévanse, muévanse! – demando un ninja que se hizo paso entre la multitud junto con otros y los rebaso, dejando callados a los metiches presentes.

– Si Sandaime los ha aceptado… pues así será – comento tímidamente uno de los antiguos detractores, no muy convencido.

– Si el Hokage confía en ellos, yo también! –

– Bah! Yo que ustedes me estaría atento a los forasteros… – se quejo otro.

¿_Forasteros_? Sakura frunció su ceño. Esa era una palabra que aún no conocía – Mamá.. ¿que es un forastero? –

– Sht, Sakura! No dejas oír que les están diciendo! –

Sakura se enojo. Con lo molesta que ya estaba de ser aplastada y no ver nada, no iba a quedarse también a ser ignorada, así que en un mero acto de berrinche se separo de su madre (quién no dijo ni pío por que estaba muy ocupada cotilleando por allí) y a base de empujones y pisotones, se abrió paso hasta al frente para saber que carambas sucedía allí.

Cuando pudo divisar que ocurría, vio que justo en la entrada de la Villa, en el umbral de la puerta, se encontraba un grupo reducido de personas, quienes se encontraban algo nerviosos, observando todo alrededor y también con un grupo de ninjas de Konoha que hablaban con ellos.

Pudo distinguir que eran personas con facciones levemente diferentes a las que ella había visto en su villa: tenían la piel más clara, algunos tenían los ojos más delineados que otros y sin olvidar mencionar también el color de su cabello…

Así que esos eran forasteros… pensó ella ladeando su cabeza. Pues no eran algo que admirar en demasía, nada fuera de lo común. ¿Entonces por que tanta algarabía?

De pronto algo llamo su atención. No se había percatado que entre el grupo de personas se encontraba un niño, un chico de su edad aparentemente.

Pero había algo en él que le llamo la atención. No sabía a ciencia cierta que era… Pero algo dentro de ella le indicaba que era diferente…

Si bien el grupo de personas forasteras estaban muy juntas, como si temiesen a ser atacados y con cierto aire de desconfianza como de aquellos que están en tierra ajena, este niño en particular se encontraba separado de ellos y, aunque miraba alrededor con cierto recelo, también era evidente que tenía cierto tinte de desaire en sus facciones de que no le simpatizaba el sitio donde se encontraba. Tenía los brazos cruzados y se le notaba impaciente.

Sakura se preguntaba como era posible que el niño se sintiera tan seguro de si mismo en un lugar que ni siquiera conocía, se le veía altivo y seguro de si mismo que le infundía a ella cierta sumisión y admiración a la vez, es decir, ella se encontraba en su propia villa, su hogar y había veces que cuando salía a la calle aún iba pegada a las faldas de su madre por temor… ¿temor a que? Quién sabe. Y ese niño, ajeno a su pueblo, ya se sentía como si fuera su casa, dueño del lugar.

Quizás así era su personalidad o simplemente el hecho que se infundía valor prestado de la presencia de su hermano que se encontraba cerca de él. Ella suponía que era su hermano, tenían los mismos ojos y las mismas facciones, aunque era mucho mayor que él.

No reparo mucho ella que con unos cuantos diálogos más y los ninjas guiaron al grupo de extranjeros dentro de la Villa. La muchedumbre se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, aún bastante atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Y entonces, al instante que el mismo niño que ella estaba viendo hasta hace un momento, paso justo enfrente de ella, ambos se miraron el uno al otro al mismo tiempo y por un breve instante, se contemplaron…

Para sorpresa de ella, él le sonrió.

Y ella solo le respondió a su gesto con una cara de incredulidad. Pues la sonrisa que él le dio no era alguna que ella conociera, era algo enigmática, burlesca y le había causado mala espina si bien él lucía muy feliz por algo.

En ese momento ella no sabía por que se sentía tan extraña. Era la primera vez que se habían visto y no entendía como era posible que se sintiera tan inquieta por su presencia.

Y ese día paso.

No tardo en entender que esa gente eran refugiados de la guerra actual. No era que supiera mucho de la situación en ese tiempo. Simplemente parecía algo lejano. Pero aquellas personas necesitaban donde vivir. No comprendía por que fueron a parar allí o que les había pasado. Solo sabía que serían como nuevos vecinos. Y así lo vio.

Así que cuando ella comenzó nuevamente a ir al Colegio tras las vacaciones, descubrió que el niño aquel también asistiría. No estarían en la misma clase pues él asistía a un salón diferente, sin embargo ya lo había visto por allí y los rumores inundaban la escuela.

Si bien entre algunos que no parecía agradarles la idea de tenerlo en clases con ellos por su aldea de origen u otros que parecían compartir la misma idea de cierto desagrado contra el chico como Sakura, Houzuki Suigetsu, como se enteró ella después de su nombre, era aislado por la gente e incluso por algunos profesores que encontraban su forma de ser algo irritante y petulante.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, quién se lo imaginaba verlo solo y triste, se volvió a admirar de su entereza. Si bien siempre se le veía solo a cualquier hora, el chico simplemente parecía ignorar a todo y hacer las cosas a su modo como si el mundo le importara un comino. Se había metido en uno que otro lío, era regañado por su falta de modales y su poca disciplina o, en ocasiones por pasarse peleando con Naruto (que aparentemente era su nuevo pasatiempo)

Suigetsu no era conocido más que como un buscapleitos, fanfarrón y mala influencia. Por tanto ella nunca debería de estar cerca de él, por que era malo. Por que sus padres y los profesores no verían bien eso. Por que ella haría todo bien tal y como ellos lo esperaban.

Ella no les causaría molestias así que procuraría mantenerse lejos de él lo más posible. Por eso… y por que su presencia, de tan solo recordarlo, le causaba una mala sensación en su ser.

Lamentablemente ella no podría rehuir de él viviendo en el mismo pueblo ni asistiendo a la misma escuela. El día que lo tuvo justo enfrente de ella, cuando él le cerro el paso en el pasillo rumbo a los sanitarios, lo comprobó.

Y aquella incomoda sensación la invadió otra vez.

El niño, a pesar de rondar por la misma edad que ella, era visiblemente más altito. Por tanto, más fuerte.

– ¿Me dejas pasar? – pregunto ella tímidamente al ver que él no se quitaba.

Pero él solo pareció aguzar la vista y posar sus manos en la cintura.

– O-oye… –

– ¿Te llamas Sakura, cierto? – pregunto él de pronto. Sakura respondió un débil si.

Entonces la susodicha se dio cuenta que él parecía más atento a algo en su persona. Se llevo una mano a su mentón y se rascaba la barbilla mientras la contemplaba como si ella fuera un bicho raro. Cuando ella se disponía a pedirle permiso nuevamente, él se acerco a ella tan rápido a su rostro que se quedo helada de la impresión.

Tenía su mirada clavada en ella que ni siquiera parecía parpadear. Y Sakura se sonrojo. No comprendía por que él hacía eso. Lo único que podía hacer era contemplar sus ojos a la altura de los suyos.

A ella ya le habían dicho que tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes. Tanto en la calle como en la escuela. Era un lindo cumplido, aunque a veces le incomodaba. Pero él… también tenía unos lindos ojos: eran violetas. No recordaba haber visto un par similar en su vida, o no tan cerca.

– Me pregunto si… – Sakura le escucho oír a él antes de que sin previo aviso le jalara su cabello de una manera bastante grosera.

Sakura estaba a punto de llorar y se cubrió la cabeza adolorida, miro con los ojos acuosos a Suigetsu con algo de miedo y desconcierto para contemplar que en la mano del niño había algunas hebras de su propio cabello.

– Oh, mira. Si es rosa. Completamente. – se admiraba él tras su descubrimiento. Volteo a ver a Sakura con una mueca de triunfo – Vaya… en realidad tu cabello es de color chicle! – tras su burla, tiro los cabellos a la cara de la niña y se echo a correr por el pasillo.

Si bien desde ese día comenzó un innato instinto de temor dentro de la niña hacía él, por que cada vez que lo tenía cerca él siempre terminaba por darle de tirones de su cabello, también nació en ella un natural sentimiento de hostilidad y antipatía, algo que con el paso de los años fue creciendo junto con ellos.

Con el tiempo, ella iba aprendiendo a defenderse de él por su cuenta de alguna u otra forma y frenar sus abusos (Gracias a los consejos de Ino), pero él también aprendía nuevas formas de sacarle de quicio. Y él parecía siempre salir vencedor, pues si se trataba de ser artero, ella salía perdiendo.

Algo que iba aumentado su repulsión contra él.

Suigetsu, si bien algunas veces se vio tan abandonado como el marginado de la Villa que era Naruto, al igual que él, se gano a pulso su reputación y admiración de los demás. Sus modales no mejoraban, su conducta no era aplaudible y su boca estaba llena de expresiones ofensivas pero aún así, él, demostraba unas habilidades excelsas, una capacidad física envidiable, un talento innato para ser ninja y una astucia y sagacidad que sorprendía a los profesores.

Y ella terminaba frustrándose más. Él y Naruto podían romper reglas y salirse con la suya. Y ella tenía que aguantarse. Porque reclamar sería infantil, por que sería molesto y no bien visto, y por que ella no podía equipararse a ellos!

Porque aún era débil.

Y la presencia de Suigetsu era aún más insoportable.

Sin embargo, encontró el desquite perfecto. Por que cada quién tiene su talón de Aquiles. Y Sakura había encontrado cual era el de Suigetsu.

_Los exámenes escritos_.

Quizás para muchos era una tontería o una nimiedad el casi obsesionarse con eso. Pero para ella no, era obvio. Porque si no estaba dispuesta a rendirse y perder todas las batallas contra el chico, tenía que aprovechar todas las oportunidades que tuviera cerca y una de ellas era usar bien su cerebro.

Suigetsu era un negado para la teoría. Claro que era una extrañeza considerando lo bueno que era con la práctica.

Así que sacando las mejores notas, participando en clase, mostrando sus conocimientos siempre que pudiera, ganándose los favores de los profesores, la admiración de algunos compañeros y ser destacada entre el cuadro de honor eran las cosas que podían ayudarle una que otra vez a ganarle a Houzuki y ponerlo en su lugar.

Y así continuaron las batallas con resultados varias veces desfavorecedores...

Definitivamente no se dejaría ridiculizar por ese idiota, ni antes ni ahora, casi 5 años después de su primer encuentro, cuando ella yacía tirada en el suelo y con el labio partido por que el muy imbécil se había propasado con ella durante la práctica.

– ¿Duele? Ha-ru-no... – pregunto socarronamente mientras se pasaba la lengua por su labio. Si, el miserable disfrutaba verla postrada a sus pies incapaz de hacer gran cosa por defenderse como en los viejos tiempos.

Sakura odiaba eso! Lo odiaba!

Y por esa razón no comprendía por que Kakashi-sensei tenía que haber aceptado una sesión de practicas con el equipo de Morino-sensei.

– Creo que es suficiente por hoy – intervino Kakashi – Sakura, ¿estas bien? –

Ella no respondió, solo acepto su mano para apoyarse y ponerse de pie. Se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de su mano.

– Suigetsu, infeliz! Te has pasado de la raya! Mira como has dejado a Sakura-chan! – le reclamaba Naruto. Ella solo deseaba que él se callará por un momento. No tenía ganas de que su salvador le armara un numerito allí y de hecho, tampoco tenía ganas de ver a Sasuke a la cara.

– No es mi problema que me haya tocado pelear con el miembro más débil de tu equipo, idiota – le increpo – Por algo se le llaman sesiones de práctica, ¿pues que te crees que son? Ya no estamos en la Academia –

Sakura cerro los puños de coraje. Tenía razón, otra vez. Ya no estaban en la Academia y no había medio alguno que ella encontrara aún para desquitarse contra él como en antaño. Las pocas cosas de las que se enorgullecía, Suigetsu las destruía. Había perdido patéticamente ante él pues cuando ella se convencía de tener un pequeño avance (aunque no fuera al nivel de Naruto o Sasuke), cada vez que medía fuerzas contra el chico ojivioleta, perdía nefastamente. Él era superior.

– Dios! – se quejo la chica pelirroja del equipo de Suigetsu al ver a su compañero y a Naruto comenzar a pelear – ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer? – pregunto exasperada mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

– Creo que es hora de retirarnos Kakashi – Morino se acerco a este y le estrecho la mano – Otro día continuaremos con esto, _quizás_... – comento al ver que Suigetsu y Naruto seguían en lo suyo.

– Espero que así sea, gracias por todo Ibiki –

Y a una señal de su sensei, Suigetsu soltó a Naruto del cuello y se fue tras su equipo no sin antes pasar a darle un empujón a Sakura y reírse de ella. La chica se mordió la lengua a fin de no gritar de frustración y aguantándose las ganas de chillar de la humillación.

– Escuche que se van a hacer una misión de Rango B mañana. – hablo Sasuke quién se había mantenido al margen de la situación. No tuvo oportunidad de medir fuerzas contra el otro equipo ni Naruto tampoco.

– ¿Eh? ¿Otra? No es justo! – chillo Naruto – Ellos salen a misiones fuera del país mucho más seguido que nosotros! Nosotros cuando nos tocará, Kakashi-sensei? –

– Pronto, Naruto, pronto. Ahora vamos a comer algo – insto y con eso Naruto dejo de fastidiarlo con sus preguntas.

Sakura tomo sus cosas y se encamino con ellos rumbo al Ichiraku para almorzar. Le dolía todo su cuerpo y amenazaba con aparecerse una jaqueca en su cabeza, sin olvidar mencionar que su labio ya se estaba hinchando, cosa que Ino utilizaría para burlarse.

Volvió a tratar de respirar hondo y evitar que se notara que tenía los ojos acuosos por las tremendas ganas de llorar allí mismo.

Había perdido embarazosamente y sentía que había avergonzado a su equipo, que la sesión se había cancelado por que ella no dio el ancho en el primer combate y que era un lastre para todos por que su capacidad no se equiparaba a los otros miembros de su equipo. Sentía que era como un secreto a voces que por su bajo rendimiento su grupo no podía avanzar más.

Y lo triste de todo, era que ya estaba muy familiarizada con ese sentimiento de culpa. Siempre surgía tras toparse con Suigetsu por que él no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para herirla en ese punto. Nunca fallaba a incordiar su falta de habilidad para ser un shinobi. También que tenía razón en que ya no estaban en la Academia, ahora ella estaba a su completa merced y él podía generarle mayor daño posible pues no había exámenes, ni profesores ni reglas que la protegieran.

Si, Sakura odiaba a Suigetsu por que tenía razón.

Sakura odiaba a Suigetsu... por que la hacía sentir _débil_...

* * *

Ok, a la historia. Salto en la línea de tiempo (Lo había advertido).  
En el capítulo pasado ya se vio que Suigetsu tiene corazón de pollo. Ahora vimos por que Sakura lo odia. ¿Tiene razones?

En el próximo si ya retomare el reencuentro.  
Pero antes de eso, alguna sugerencia o idea, ¿algún momento que quieran que escriba? Algo que pueda incluir humor por que las dos últimas historias de humor no han tenido nada :D  
Hay que exprimir su _tierna_ infancia o no? xD

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios:

**º jr, sakurita, Byakuran, Sammy-nekko, Lila-sama, Ryuuko Genbaku, niko, XKotoneX, Chivizuke, ivaloveanime, Kikyoni & Akiba Shock º**

Recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

Cuídense :)


End file.
